A Forbidden Love
by Tylgi Chan
Summary: (((COMPLETE))) Welcome to the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion have fallen in love. Will their love be able to survive these hard times when Earth People and Moon People are constantly hating each other?
1. Princess Serenity

Lady Byul: Hello everyone. Here's my story. This my first so let's be nice and make sure you review! K?  
  
Angel: She's only doing this cuz she's DESPERATELY in need of reviews.  
  
Lady Byul: SHUT UP! I am not. I just want some reviews. Ok! Angel is my muse FYI. Enjoy the story!  
  
Princess Serenity  
  
1000 years ago................  
  
Queen Serenity had banished all evil beings from the universe. She had established peace with all people. Well, let's just say ALMOST all of the people. The eight planets, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were, but Earth? Not happening. You see, Queen Serenity was ruler of the Moon Kingdom. All of the planets had united and joined in the Silver Millennium. But Earth People did not want to be a part of this wonderful time. The Earth People were afraid of the Moon People or Lunarians. The Earth People lived shorter lives than Lunarians and the Lunarians had special powers. You could say they were afraid and Queen Serenity did not want to force the Earth People so she had forbidden any contact with the Earth People. She wanted them to decide. Of course, any strong ruler who makes a rule forbidding something is like asking Fate to send someone to break it. Yup, you guessed right. This command is going to be broken. Who would have thought it would be her own daughter?  
  
Serenity was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She wouldn't be sleeping for long though. The door to her room squeaked softly, as Queen Serenity peeked at her only daughter. She saw her daughter sleeping with her blankets sliding out of the bed. Her long flowing hair was all in tangles and covered her like a golden cloak. Serenity moaned once and turned over on her side. Queen Serenity couldn't help up giggle. She went over and quietly placed the blanket over her daughter and left her to sleep for a little longer. She would have to remind the chef that Serenity would be having her breakfast late. Queen Serenity walked outside and into the courtyard. She saw all of the beautiful flowers and leaned down and picked one. She brought it gracefully to her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma. She stood there smelling the flower when she was interrupted by a white cat. It had pure white fur with a pink nose and a yellow crescent sign on it's forehead.  
  
"Queen Serenity? Everyone is waiting for you. They're all having a couple of problems with the decorations for tomorrow night. They want your opinion. Please hurry!" said the cat.  
  
"I will be there in a minute Artemis." She sniffed the flower once more and let the wind catch and make it dance in the air. She watched for a couple of seconds and turned to go.  
  
"Oh yes, Artemis?" asked the queen. "Yes?" answered Artemis. "Make sure Serenity is awakened. If she doesn't wake up now, I don't think she'll ever wake up." And with a chuckle at the memory of her daughter in bed she hurried to solvve the problems awaiting her.  
  
Artemis ran to the palace and told met Luna, another cat like himself but she was all black and had the same mark on her forehead. "Luna, can you wake Serenity for me? I'm needed somewhere." said Artemis. "Of course, I'll be right back." And she went to do what she was asked.  
  
Luna rushed madly through the enormous castle until she reached a beautiful door. The door was studded with the rarest jewels and beautiful designs covered the white door. She quickly pushed the door open and ran into the room.  
  
She jumped onto the bed and landed right on Serenity's face. Serenity, being the heavy sleeper that she is, didn't notice and went on sleeping.  
  
Luna a took a deep breath and yelled into the princess' ear, "WAKE UP SERENITY! IF YOU DON'T THERE WILL BE NO FOOD LEFT FOR YOU!" Instantly Serenity woke up and looked around. "LUNA! Why did you yell in my ear? Owww..that really hurt." exclaimed the girl. "That was the only way to wake you up." said Luna. She jumped off the bed and was at the door when she turned and said, "I was speaking the truth actually, your mother had saved some food but I saw Mina and the others in the dining hall. I have to go! Bye!" and she ran off.  
  
"WHAT!? If those girls are there. I don't think there will be any food left." Serenity quickly got out of the bed and smoothed out the blanket. She had servants but her mother wanted her to make her own bed and clean her room. 'A princess shouldn't be lazy' her mother once told her. The servants cleaned the palace and all the rooms but it was her responsibility to at least keep it at a respectful measure.  
  
She walked into her bathroom. There, she tied a white ribbon around her hair and splashed her face with cold water. She washed her face thouroughly. She dried her face in a silk towel and made sure her complexion was perfect. She walked back into her room and sat in front of her mirror. She opened a drawer and took out a brush. She started to brush her golden hair. This brush was very special to her. It was made with a part of each planet's power and it had a cresent in the center. It was also shaped into a crescent. It was also a memory of her father......  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Whaaaa!!! What am I gunna do?" little Serenity fell down and began to cry.  
  
"What's wrong my little princess?" asked a man.  
  
Serenity looked up. There standing before her was a tall man. He had twinkling blue sapphire eyes. His golden hair had two blue bangs on the side of his face. He wore silk robes of a king.  
  
"DADDY!" yelled the crying girl and jumped into the man's arms.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Now what a beautiful smile you have, Serenity. You shouldn't cry and make it disappear. Besides I heard if you laugh a lot you become much more prettier and it's also very healthy for you!" swinging his daughter in his arms, King Blaze said.  
  
"Hee hee hee! Okay daddy!" replied the girl. King Blaze raced to a nearby tree and the two sat down in the shade.  
  
"Now, tell me what's wrong," inquired the king.  
  
"Promise, you won't tell mommy?" said the small princess.  
  
"I do," replied the king  
  
"Well, I went into mommy's room without her permission and took out her favorite brooch. I wanted to show Ami and asked what made it all shiny and as I was showing it to her I dropped it and it fell into the river....and off the moon......" explained the girl.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't Serenity," groaned King Blaze.  
  
"Mommy said to never tell a lie. I did take the brooch. I know it was wrong. I didn't mean to. It was an accident," She emphasized the word accident.  
  
"I see, do you know how much mommy favors that brooch?" asked King Blaze.  
  
"No-oo-oo-o-ooo-oo," replied Serenity.  
  
"Hmm, I gave that to your mother as a wedding gift. She wears it on special occasions and treasures it beyond all value," explained the king.  
  
"I just wanted something special to treasure to, even if it was just for a little while," said Serenity.  
  
"You wanted something special? You have a lot of things and people that are special to you. Like your mommy, me, Artemis and Luna, and all your friends," said King Blaze.  
  
"I know. But I wanted something that will always show that they are all important to me," said Serenity.  
  
"Hmm, I see," answered King Blaze.  
  
He deposited his daughter on the grass. He stood up and walked into the middle of the garden. He placed his hands together and they began to glow. He closed his eyes and started to chant. Serenity only recognized the words of the planets but that was it. Suddenly a crescent shape slowly formed and finally came into a solid shape. It floated and King Blaze grabbed it and walked back over to Serenity.  
  
"Here you are, my blossom, this is a very special brush, it is made with the powers of all the planets and your friends. When you make new friends more power will be added to this brush. Make sure you take good care of it. Oh, I also managed to get mommy's brooch back. I won't tell her but don't go into her stuff again. All right?" asked the king.  
  
"Yes, I promise. I'm sorry," replied the princess.  
  
Nodding in understanding King Blaze lifted his daughter and swung her around once more and carried her to the palace saying, "Now let's go eat some lunch!" "Yeah!" and the two rushed into the kitchen and after King Blaze managed to slip Queen Serenity's brooch into her room without being caught.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Yes, that was a wonderful day. She finished her hair-do and pulled tightly on her buns and secured them. She changed out of her nightgown and slipped into her princess gown. She placed her nightgown on her bed and remembered that Mina was a big eater. She ran out of the room and started to run for the dining hall. She quickly came and found her friends and all the plates sparkling clean.  
  
"Oh no! Did I miss breakfastt?" exclaimed Serenity.  
  
"You sure did, Serena," replied Rei.  
  
Rei watched the princess' expression. It was so funny! Just then a servant filled the plates and went back for more. Princess Serenity's eyes widened and then she grew angry.  
  
"REI! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" she started to chase the girl in red around.  
  
"Come one, guys. Let's eat. We have our lessons to prepare for you know," said Ami.  
  
"Ohh, Ami! Don't remind me!" said Mina.  
  
"Come on guys. I made all this food so we can enjoy it. Let''s see how fast we can eat it all," said Lita.  
  
The girls all sat down and began to gorge themselves. They laughed and talked.  
  
When they finished eating they went to their separate teachers and learned their lessons.  
  
Serenity was bored. Her teacher was going on and on and on about princess etiquette. Serenity managed to fall asleep and when she woke up the lesson was over with a very angry teacher standing over her.  
  
"I want you to read this chapter and summarize it for me. You will have a test tomorrow and we shall see exactly how much you learned. You are dismissed," said the teacher.  
  
Serenity quickly left the room and dropped her books off in her room and ran to the kitchen. She took some food from the chef and munched on them while she walked around the castle to kill some time.  
  
Serenity walked down the large hall. She came to a stop in front of a double door. She popped the last of the snack into her mouth and licked her fingers. She made sure she looked respectful and opened the door. She stepped inside and saw her mother telling everyone what to do for the ball tomorrow night. Her mother looked up from a list of food and she said,"Serenity! Come over here." Serenity walked very slowly to her mother, making sure she had her shoulders straight, and her head up, and tried to walk gracefully, smiling all the way. She came up to her mother and said," Yes, mother?"  
  
"Serenity, since this ball is very important because every young man, suitable for you will be here, I want you to make sure you look over the list for yourself. Everything seems to be in order. Here you go. I'll go over it with you. Come along," said the queen.  
  
The two aristocrats left the servants to their duties. They walked into the secret garden only oponed to those of the royal blood. "Mother, I don't want to marry these men. Besides, they're all so snobby and like to show off," said Serenity.  
  
"I know Serenity, but you are my only heir. Besides, I'm sure these boys aren't too bad. Just give them a try, please?" asked Queen Serenity.  
  
"Oh all right, but only for you, mother," agreed Serenity.  
  
"So did you look at the food list? They are lots of your favorites on there!" said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Really?" and Serenity looked at the list tp confirm the fact given to her.  
  
"Yes!" Queen Serenity giggled and went on to say,"I have to go now. Make sure you do your lessons and don't stay out to long. Good-bye!"  
  
Queen Serenity gave her daughter a kiss on the head and went off to attend to the matters of a queen. Serenity looked up and sighed. She looked at the sky and saw a blue planet. For some reason she had an urge to know what it was. She knew her mother had told her that it was a planet and no one was supposed to even go there at all. She had always thought that the planet was forbidden because something bad or evil was lurking there. So she had never paid any attention to it. But now, it looked very beautiful. It was a perfect sphere. Green and blue mixed together and white fog or some sort surrounded the planet. Serenity stared at it a little longer when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She gasped and looked around. Behind her stood an impatient Mina, "Serena! Come on, it's dinner time!"  
  
"Serena?" inquired Ami.  
  
"Maybe I shocked her too much," said Mina.  
  
"Naw, that can't be," said Rei  
  
"Then why is she on the floor?" said Lita.  
  
"Come on Serena, up you go!" and Mina pulled Serenity up to her feet.  
  
"You guys! That was scary!" exclaimed Serenity.  
  
"What were you doing? You seemed to beconcentraing something you never do." Said Ami.  
  
"What?" Serenity said.  
  
"Hmm...looks like Serenity is gunna mess up at the ball!" said Rei in a sing- songy voice.  
  
"No I'm not!" and with a blush Serenity ran back to the palace and stuck her tongue out at all her friends,"If you don't come to dinner, I'll eat it all for you!"  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" and all the scouts chased after the princess.  
  
On Earth  
  
Endymion looked up at the sky. He saw the moon shining it's light.  
  
"You have your head in the clouds, my prince," said Zoicite.  
  
"I was just looking at the moon. I was wondering what it's like up there" said the prince.  
  
"You have a special role here, your highness, the beings up there are Lunarians. They are not to be talked about." said Nephrite.  
  
"Besides, they're just a couple of snobs who think that they're better than everyone." said Zoicite.  
  
"Hmm...you're right. I guess. Let's go inside and eat." And everyone went inside except for the prince. Endymion looked up at the moon once more and sighed. Maybe they were right. With one more wispful look at the shining sphere of light in the sky and turned to go inside.  
  
Lady Byul: So how did everyone like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!  
  
Angel: Yeah, people, review. She worked hard.  
  
Lady Byul: Just a author's note. Zoicite is a boy just to inform you. He a girl in the English version and in the manga he's a guy. K? There are four men who are kinda like Darien's guardians. Endymion is Darien. Read the manga sereies. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! That is if you want to see more. 


	2. Prince Endymion

Lady Byul: Hey! How's everyone? Thanx 4 the reviews!  
  
Angel: Wow, people actually reviewed, amazing huh?  
  
Lady Byul: I did not hear that. Oh yeah! I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter but I'm sure you all know I'm not Naoko Takaeuchi, right? Well enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, all rights and privileges go to Naoko Takaeuchi. This goes for the first chapter too!  
  
Prince Endymion  
  
Serenity walked into her room, she was so full. She really had eaten way too much. Her stomach felt like it was going to burst. It was a good thing no guests were there because all the young men would've forgotten all thoughts about marrying her. She quickly changed and let her hair down and slipped inside her warm bed. She thought of that blue planet. She didn't even know it's name. She would have to ask the historian or her teacher tomorrow. She slowly lost consciousness and went to sleep.  
  
Queen Serenity went inside the Silver Imperium Crystal Tower Room; this room was only opened those to the royal family. She did her nightly ritual. She put her hands above the place where the crystal rested. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The Silver Imperium Crystal floated inside her hands and it began to glow. A bright pure silver light shined with all the power of peace, love, and justice. Queen Serenity could survey her kingdom. She could even reach to the planet Pluto. Even though she knew the universe was rid of evil she needed to make sure everything was all right. The true mark of a great ruler was that he or she would care more of the welfare of the kingdom which they ruled more then themselves. Queen Serenity loved the kingdom she had created and ruled it with her power, intelligence, and most importantly with her heart.  
  
She looked once more and the Silver Imperium Crystal's glow floated back onto the golden cushion and the glow dimmed into a dull pale light. The queen exhausted, walked to her room making sure no one was working over time. She checked every door and saw a sleeping person in each of the sleeping quarters. Lastly, she opened the door to her daughter's room and seeing that she was fine walked to her room.  
  
Queen Serenity oponed the door to her room and walked inside. She changed into her nightgown and burshed her hair. Unlike her daughter's, Queen Serenity's hair was a light lavender shade. She went inside her bed and pulled up her covers. There would've been another ouccupant in her bed, her husband or Serenity's father, King Blaze. But he had passsed away a long time ago.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"No, that's not right, Princess Serenity! You must be gracious to your guest! Do not grind your teeth, your voice shouldn't sound forced, and you must be graceful! Begin again!" said the teacher.  
  
Sighing, Serenity started all over again. She was going over how to greet her guest. The teacher's assistant was pretending to be a prince. This wasn't looking too good. Serenity started all over again. She smiled gracefully, talked nicely, and enuciated. She greeted her 'guest' again, "Welcome to the Moon Kingdom, I am honored that you have graced me with your presence my lord, please enjoy this night blessed by the moon."  
  
"No, Serenity, maybe we should take a break. Ataro, you are dismissed," said the teacher. Ataro left and Serenity was just about to go to when the teacher said," Oh no, Serenity, where do you think you're going? You're going to practice this until you get it perfectly. You can rest for a while and we will go over the table manners."  
  
Serenity groaned, then she remembered the blue planet. "Oh, Master Ryujin? I have a question for you." asked the princess. Ryujin almost fell over. The princess was asking him something? This was a first. He better listen. "What is it, my princess?" Serenity hesitated at first but then she got her courage and asked, "What is that blue planet you can see? You know the blue and green one with white fog around it?"  
  
"Blue and green planet? Are you talking about Earth?" said Ryujin.  
  
"Yes, I am. Earth, what a nice name. It sounds so beautiful. Can you tell me about it?" asked the princess.  
  
"Princess Serenity, I would rather not that we talk about this subject. Earth is full of ignorant people. They are like stupid animals. They live shorter lives than us and do not even like us," Ryujin said with disgust in his voice.  
  
Serenity noticed the way he talked about Earth, maybe he wasn't exactly the person to talk to about Earth. Maybe she would ask Ami...or Luna or Artemis, or even her mother.  
  
"Never mind, Master Ryujin, forget about it. I don't want to know," said Serenity.  
  
"Hmph! There is nothing interesting about that planet, princess, do not even waste your time on even thinking about Earth. You may leave but make sure you practice all your manners. The ball will have many male guests with an intention of marrying you. I will see you tomorrow, hopefully you will have improved by then." And with that he left the room leaving a very shocked and confused princess. 'Well that could've gone better,' thought Serenity.  
  
She went to all the servants and even to her fellow scouts and her advisors. All seem to not want to talk about it. They all seemed angry and disgusted at the subject. Serenity couldn't understand why everyone was so against Earth. It looked harmless and so enchanting. She clenched her fists in determination. She would find out no matter what.  
  
On Earth  
  
Endymion walked out into the garden. He watched a dove fly by and smiled. Earth was so beautiful. Everything was full of life. All the animals, plant life, and humans lived in harmony and enjoyed the precious gift of life.  
  
He was interrupted by Nephrite, "Prince! It's time for your training! You must come to the the training hall in ten minutes! Everyone will be waiting for you!" he shouted. Endymion winced. Nephrite's voice was really loud. "All right, I'll be there. Wait for me!" and Nephrite disappeared. He decided to take a visit to Helios. Helios was practically a brother to him. The two were connected to each other. Helios could feel what Endymion was feeling and knew what he thought about. Endymion entered into a shrine and walked past two bowing maidens. "Helios! Are you there?" asked the prince. "I am right here, my prince. No need to shout," said Helios.  
  
"I want you to try to get as much information on the moon and give it to me as soon as possible. I have to go train now. But I want to know more about that planet. Our planet, Earth, seems peaceful and full of life, the moon seems magical and whenever I ask my generals they avoid the question and the servants talk about it in disgust, and I don't think my parents should know about this. But if you have any spare time I would appreciate it. I have to go now. Good-bye!" and Endymion ran to the training hall. Helios could only chuckle, even though the prince and he were connected they were very different in the ways they acted. He started to gather information on the request and follow his prince's order.  
  
"You're late, Endymion!" Zoicite grumbled.  
  
"Let's get started, Prince." And Jedite unsheathed his sword and ran at the prince. He slashed left and right. His sword hummed in a death song. Endymion easily dodged the first attack. He moved backwards and tried to draw his own weapon, but every time he tried Jedite's sword was near his heart and he lost his chance. He decided he would have to do without his sword. You can't waste time in situations like these. He quickly moved a little faster, and was able to grip Jedite's hand and stop the sword in it's deadly dance. He used the sword and twirled it and quickly slashed a small ' x ' on Jedite's heart. "I win," said Endymion stating the obvious.  
  
"Hmm..you're not winning that easily, let's go Prince!" challenged Zoicite and instead of drawing a weapon, he summoned a ball of pink light. He shot it at the prince, and Endymion doged in the nick of time. "Hmm..you can dodge all you want but I'm sure you'll get tired so...what are you going to do?" and with a grunt Zoicite let out all sorts of pink light at the prince in all directions. Endymion jumped in the air and flipped and landed in back of Zoicite and said,"Stop the source of the harm, obviously." And with that he let out a ball of light of his own, his was a golden sparkling substance and knocked Zoicite to the floor.  
  
"I think, I win." Endymion stated again. "I think not," and Nephrite suddenly punched Endymion in the stomach.  
  
"Never underestimate your enemy, one of the greatest fault of warriors, really." advised Kunzite. He was standing on the side watching the fights. The generals wouldn't be hurt too much because they could be healed by Helios and the prince had his own way of healing; so there was no worry in having a fatality.  
  
Endymion doubled over, his stomach had a million pains in it. He shut his eyes tightly and forced himself to stand straight. He stood up and got into the fighting stance. "Ergh..." he groaned. He had to end this fight fast or he would be in a lot of serious pain. He lunged forward and sent his right hand flying and it missed its target, as expected, he quickly turned and kicked Nephrite with his left foot and started a volley of punches making sure every punch was worthwhile. He finished with a quick round-house kick and turned to Kunzite next. Prepared for anything. He was panting now and really tired.  
  
"Relax, my Prince. We will stop the session. It has been going on for 5 hours. You must be tired and I promised you mother we wouldn't tire you out. The baths are ready for you. We will meet you in the dining hall." And with that Kunzite exited the training hall with Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jedite following him.  
  
Endymion panted some more and slipped to the ground, damn this training was hard! He stood up and went for the baths. All of the servants were male of course, and bowed before and let him enter. Guards were posted at the entrances to protect the prince in case of danger, but mostly because of the young ladies who wished to court him. He slid in and quickly washed himself. He got out and dressed in simple robes. All white with a sky blue sash hanging over his shoulder. He entered the dining hall where his father, mother, and his four faithful generals were seated at the royal table. He sat down and waited for his father to begin by talking to him about his day. His father always conversed with him and his mother made sure she talked to him too. After, this conversation everyone would eat and leave.  
  
When Endymion finished he walked outside to look at the moon. The sky was in absolute blackness save for the little stars twinkling bright and the magical moon shining above his head. He sighed and stared at it for a while. A twig snapped in the night and he turned around ready for combat but immediately waved to the shadowy figure.  
  
"Helios, did you get the information?" asked the prince. "Yes, but we must talk about this in a secluded place for talking about the Lunarians and their history is forbidden," answered Helios.  
  
"Okay. My secret spot will do, not even my generals know of it. Follow me," And Endymion led Helios to a place far away from the castle and into a special tower cave. It was very high but was invisible to the naked eye. Only if the owner of the tower wished it, were you allowed to see it, and it would appear. From the tower you could see the castle, sky, and miles around. Sitting down on the floor, Helios began to tell of the little information he had gathered.  
  
"My prince, there is not much to tell, all information has been erased or discarded. A long time ago Queen Serenity or Goddess Selene as she is known on Earth, banished all evil beings from the universe and claimed peace for all. All of the planets shared in this time and this is called the Silver Millennium. Earth People did not wish to join because they were afraid of Queen Serenity's power and therefore forgot all about the Lunarians. It is said that Queen Serenity had a daughter. And she and all the princesses of the plantes save for Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto live on the moon and have lived for more than a couple of centuries. No information was found about the last four planets mentioned. That is all I have. Now, there is a prejudice against Lunarians and Earth People and this is a very grave matter. Please, my prince be careful with it. If people heard you were interested in such matters they would be furious and horrified. They also would be-----" Helios was cut short by a voice heard in the distance.  
  
"Oh Prince! It's time for bed!" a sing-songy voice rang out in the night.  
  
Endymion groaned, "Zoicite...."  
  
Helios chuckled, "I will be going now. I am needed at the shrine and I have been away from it long enough. Good-bye," And Helios disappeared.  
  
Endymion left the tower and went into his room. Can't anyone get along these days? Next thing you know people will probably hate each other because their skin color would be different. But he was sure that would never happen. Earth People weren't that ignorant and that would be so silly. Endymion sighed and thought to himself, 'I need to find more information. There has to be more.' And with this thought he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Back at the Moon Kingdom  
  
Serenity had gotten out of everyone's ways. They were all riled up because she had asked them about Earth. What was wrong with it?! She walked into the garden and sat down amidst the flowers with a huff. What was she going to do? She had gotten everyone annoyed or angry every time she mentioned the words, Earth or Earth People. She was so busy thinking she didn't notice her mother standing behind her until she said her name, "Serenity."  
  
Serenity jumped and turned around in surprise and suddenly a look of relief came upon her features. "Mother, is there something you wanted?" she asked.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and sat down next to her daughter. She picked a flower and put in into Serenity's hair. "Yes, dear, it seems that you've been inquisitive about Earth. Serenity, this is a serious subject. If you need to know something please ask me."  
  
Serenity looked at her mother, everyone she had asked was angry or disgusted but her mother's voice didn't seem angry at all. In fact her voice sounded sad and tired. So she said, "I was wondering why I never was never informed of Earth. And why don't I never see any Earth People at the balls held here?" Queen Serenity shook her head this was going to be a long talk. She began at the beginning and told her daughter how she defeated the evil and restored peace; and how the Earth People didn't want to be part of the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity also told Serenity how she had forbidden anyone to have contact with the Earth People until they wanted to be a part of the Silver Millennium. When she finished talking she looked at her daughter. Serenity stared at the flowers and thought about what her mother just said. "And that's why I don't want you asking questions or talking about Earth People. Do you understand Serenity?" asked Queen Serenity.  
  
And when she received a nod she stood up and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. She told Serenity to not worry about it and just to concentrate on the ball. After saying all this Queen Serenity waved to her daughter and went inside for last minute preparations for the ball. Serenity kept on sitting in her spot and stared at the blue planet. No matter what her mother said she still wanted to go there. Now, Serenity wasn't the one to disobey, she always listened and didn't ask questions. But this particular situation was too interesting to lay to rest. She decided that she would transport herself there but she wouldn't be able to just now, because she had to get ready for the ball tomorrow.  
  
Serenity woke up the next day. She just remembered what tonight was, the big courtship-ball where young men would come to ask her for her hand in marriage. She groaned. This was going to be a long day.   
  
Lady Byul: There you go! I also wanted to wish y'all a HAPPY ST.PATRICK'S DAY!!!!  
  
Angel: Here r the honorary reviews.  
  
Serena79: I am glad u red my story, I hope u like this chapter!  
  
Cea: Thanks u so much 4 the review! Enjoy!  
  
Aly: LOL. I'm glad u think that way about my writing, I hope I don't disappoint u!  
  
Call me little washu!!!: Yes, that does make sense, well I think it does, LOL. I am really happy u like it!  
  
TuxedoBabe28: Thank u 4 reviewing and here's next chapter!  
  
Lady Byul: Thank u 4 the reviews! I am so happy! I'll update soon! But that only depends on the amount of the reviews I get. So, review and you'll c the next chapter! Byez! HAPPY ST.PATRICK'S DAY!!! 


	3. Ready for the Ball?

Lady Byul: -V  
  
Angel: What's with tha victory sign?  
  
Lady Byul: I was in the St.Patrick's Day Parade yesterday.  
  
Angel: So?  
  
Lady Byul: I walked 5 bloody miles, marching and playing the flute. I have blisteres all over my feet. Ouch.  
  
Angel: Ooo. 5 miles?  
  
Lady Byul: Yea, up hills and lot's of turns.  
  
Angel: No wonder it took u a long time to finish this chapter.  
  
Lady Byul: Yea, yea. N e wayz, let's begin! I do not own Sailor Moon, all rights and privileges go to Naoko Takeuchi the creator of Sailor Moon. However, King Blaze and Angel belong to me and n e 1 else u c that's not in Sailor Moon.  
  
Ready for the Ball?  
  
Serenity had woken up several hours before. She had eaten breakfast and lunch and had her lessons. She was also tested many times until she had to prepare for the ball. Servants rushed to the royal baths and prepared it for the princess.  
  
"Your highness, you bath is ready for you," said a servant to a distracted princess.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Yes! All right," replied the girl and followed the servant.  
  
The servant led the princess to a long hallway with steam coming out. She oponed the door and held it for the princess to walk through. Princess Serenity entered the baths and looked around. She grabbed a suspicious looking servant and felt two very large bumps and immediately blushed. For the past couple of weeks there were male servants disguising themselves as maidens and peeking at her while she was bathing. They were immediately banished and lost all memories of the Moon Kingdom and sent to Earth.  
  
Trusted male guards were stationed at every entrance and made sure each servant was a female before going into the baths. Serenity walked cautiously over to the large pool of hot water. The bathing place was in the shape of a heart. It was made of white marble and every part of it was smooth so as to not scratch the skin of the person bathing. Gold swirly designs were set into the sides.  
  
Serenity slipped off her robes and a servant took them. She let down her hair and walked into the bath. Her feet made little waves in the water as she walked towards the middle and sat down. The warm water washed over her like a warm blanket. She cupped some water in her hands and splashed it on herself. She lay back and leaned on the side. The servants added perfumes and a concoction that made bubbles. Serenity sat in the baths playing with the bubbles as the servants washed her.  
  
A few hour later Serenity was in her bath robe and brushing her hair. She changed into her princess gown and lastly placed three pearls on the side of her hair. She walked back and forth and faced a mirror and tried to smile. She was currently practicing when she was interrupted by a voice, "Hey Serena! You ready for the ball?" asked Rei.  
  
Along with Princess Mars, Ami, Lita, and Mina were all in her room surrounding her. Each princess was dressed in their planet's colors.  
  
Princess Mars wore a red dress that came to her feet and trailed along the floor. It had a sparkling effect and it was sleeveless. The dress connected at the back of her neck and part of her back was exposed. She wore white wrist length gloves with red ribbons weaving through the end. She had on her usual red pumps except they sparkled just like her dress. Her hair was down and small red star earrings decorated her ears. To finish her attire she had a small red crown with the symbol of the planet Mars.  
  
Princess Mercury wore a dress of a sky-blue shade and was Cinderella type of gown with puffy short sleeves. She had a sky-blue ribbon on her neck and with small bow tied in the back. She had wrist length gloves on with a sky- blue ribbon weaving through the end of it. She had sky-blue pumps with a star on each toe. Her hair was in the usual style and ice-colored blue earrings with three pearls decorated her ears. She had the same small crown as Mars except her's was a blue shade and the symbol of Mercury shown brightly.  
  
Princess Jupiter didn't exactly wear a dress. She wore a very light shade of lime- green, almost faded, Jasmine type of clothes. The shirt exposed her shoulders and was high enough to admit sight to her belly button. She wore pointed-up green shoes; and pink bracelets jangled on her ankles as she walked. Her hair was in a ponytail with a pink ribbon and the same rose earrings decorated her ears. She wore gloves with no fingers and a green ribbon was planted in the center of each glove. She also wore a small green crown with the symbol of Jupiter.  
  
Princess Venus wore an orange dress. It came just below her knees and the sleeves came to her elbow and long yellow fringes were on them with a orange ribbon on each. She had a yellow sash tied on her waist and it ended in a flourish of a bow and the strands trailed below the dress. Yellow lace went on the hem of her dress. Her hair was the in usual and large gold hoop earrings were on her ears. She wore her orange pumps with the straps but a small gold heart was on each strap. She wore the usual wrist length gloves with orange ribbons weaving at the end. She too, had a small gold crown with the symbol of Venus.  
  
Now you're all probably wondering why Serenity doesn't have a crown on her golden head. It is because she has a crescent mark on her forehead that the royal family would have. And also, because everyone knew who she was. Serenity looked at her fellow friends and smiled, "You all look so pretty!"  
  
"Yeah, of course WE do, Serena. I'm not too sure about you though," Mina said teasingly.  
  
"She was only kidding Serena, let's go to the ball," Ami said as she tried to calm the princess down.  
  
"Yeah, and try your best to impress the men. Reel them in, 'kay?" encouraged Jupiter.  
  
Serenity smiled. She really loved her friends a lot. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
The group of princesses walked to the ballroom. Two guards stationed at the doorway allowed their entrance. A young man in a tux announced them as they glided down the stairs. Every man's eyes were on Serenity and some others on looked at her companions. A group of young men battled each other and stood before the princesses. Each asked for the girl's hands and danced while Serenity was left alone. She made her way to her mother and greeted all her guests.  
  
When she had finished she looked at the ballroom dance floor and saw everyone was having a good time. She was surprised when a young man with honey-colored hair bowed gracefully before her and asked her to dance. Smiling warily she accepted and danced with him. There were many others who came after him. None could refuse the princess's slender figure. Her long golden hair flew around her in beautiful swirls and her sapphire eyes twinkled with merriment. Who wouldn't fall for that?  
  
Finally when the music came to a stop she politely thanked her dance partner and hurried to the drinks so that no one could ask her to dance. She held a cup of a light blue substance and sipped it. It had a very sweet taste and quenched her thirst. And the best part was her tongue wouldn't change colors! When she finished a servant went and took it to be washed.  
  
The first man she had danced with peaked her interest. He made conversation with her but something else aroused her curiosity. She couldn't place her finger on it but she knew it was there. He had come up to her and had led her out of the ballroom. He started to tell her about himself his name, where he lived, his wealth, and how powerful he was. Serenity listened politely and nodded. She said she would have to go back inside when he drew her up and kissed her. He pulled away quickly and smiled genially at her. He did a nice farewell and left her in utter bemusment.  
  
Serenity quickly recovered and went inside. Serenity just came back into the room when a young and attractive man asked for a dance. Unable to refuse she smiled and flutttered like a butterfly on the dancefloor. He led her outside and talked with her for a while.  
  
Serenity had a little guess on what he was going to do next. But she was caught off guard while she was thinking and he pinned her to the pillar and kissed her. He pressed his lips harder and dared to insert his tongue into her mouth. Now Serenity like all girls or most, liked to flirt but this was a bit much. She pushed him aside and slapped his face.  
  
Oooh. And yes, I'm sure it hurt, a lot because it was a ROYAL slap. She glared straight into his eyes and said, "How dare you!" and walked, no stomped away. When she came in, she didn't look too pleasant.  
  
Queen Serenity was laughing over a joke with some of her guests when she looked at her daughter and said,"Oh dear....." But before she could do anything else a swarm of men surrounded the princess. The same episode went on for quite a while before Serenity finally caught onto what the princes were doing. Her other friends knew of it also and didn't like it one bit. Serenity went to her mother and asked to be excused for a while and went out to the Royal Garden. She hurried to the a spot where a medium-sized monument stood before her. The tower had twists wrapping it and on the top there was a large star with a crescent and written in the Lunarian tongue. It said as follows or as close as I can translate it:  
  
A brave and chivalrous King,  
  
Lives in glory in the world beyond,  
  
To commemorate his soul,  
  
We built this tower to honor Blaze.  
  
Serenity placed a bouquet of flowers at the grave of her father. She stared at it for a while and then whispered, "I'm sorry, father." She gazed at the monument with tears in her eyes.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW PERISH LUNARIANS!" a evil voice yelled.  
  
Serenity looked up at the sky from where she was playing with the other girls. A black evil being had appeared before them. The other sailor scouts quickly placed themselves before the princess and tried to use their undeveloped powers. They were knocked off their feet and seriously injured. When the evil being tried to kill Serenity a gleaming shield blocked the dark energy blast.  
  
"What and who do you think you are?" shouted a deep voice.  
  
Serenity looked up to see her father standing before.  
  
"Serenity run with your friends and head towards the Silver Imperium Crystal Tower. NOW!" ordered King Blaze.  
  
Lita having already heard the command, quickly grabbed Serenity's hands and the rest of the girls followed her to the Tower.  
  
Queen Serenity had arrived and brought the Silver Imperium Crystal with her. She had seen the activity going on and ran as fast as she could. The being now was fighting with her husband. King Blaze was now covered in injuries. "A LITTLE WEAK AREN'T YOU?" boomed the voice.  
  
"I ask you again! Who are you?!" enraged the king.  
  
"IF YOU MUST KNOW I AM QUEEN METALIA." replied the being.  
  
"Queen Metalia, well, I must ask you to leave or I will have to force you." And King Blaze lunged towards the evil queen and struck out at her. But to no avail. He struck again and again. But no matter what he did she didn't seem to get any weaker. While fighting her he found out that she wanted the Silver Imperium Crystal. She said that it would power her up and she would crush all living things and turn the universe into utter darkness. Of course it was obvious that Queen Serenity had to destroy her with the crystal. But every time she tried to release the pure energy Metallia managed to break her concentration.  
  
And this was when, King Blaze realized just how much his kingdom and his family meant to him. Images of his family and friends playing together and having a good time flashed before him. He sighed, being a ruler really was a very important role sometimes. He turned to his wife and winked at her. He knew his wife would understand his signal, and would not be happy with him. He took a deep breath and raised his sword for the final time. He unleashed all of his energy and with a loud battle cry lunged towards the evil queen. He sliced through the queen and battled it out.  
  
Queen Serenity knew exactly what she had to do but wished she didn't have to do it. But a duty is a duty, she raised her hands and the Silver Imperium Crystal shined with a bright light and she shot it at Queen Metallia. Queen Metallia was too busy fighting the king until it was too late, she was blasted through and sealed away, only to be released several years later. Queen Serenity almost collapsed to the floor when she remebered her husband, was seriously wounded. She was about froce herself to run to him when she heard a young girl's voice cry out,"DADDY! NO!"  
  
A small Serenity was kneeling beside her father. "Daddy, your going to be okay, right? Mommy can fix you, right?" asked the small girl.  
  
"Ha ha ha, Serenity. I'm sorry, but Mommy can't fix me. I can't be with you anymore." replied her father.  
  
"No, please daddy. Don't go away, please?" said Serenity.  
  
"Now, Serenity, don't cry. I won't be really gone. I'll always be with you and mommy in your hearts." said King Blaze.  
  
"No, daddy, don't leave me here. Please daddy, you still didn't teach me how to dance the Lunarian Waltz. You promised me..." Serenity voice cracked. Her innocent eyes looked over her father's body. Tears were falling freely.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, I really am. But promise me, that you will grow up to be a beautiful princess and make me proud. Oh, and tell your mother, I'm really sorry that I didn't give her a good-bye kiss." And with a last shuddering breath King Blaze closed his eyes and the strong hand that Serenity was holding went limp.  
  
"Daddy? Daddy? Please daddy, wake up." Serenity begged her long-gone father.  
  
Queen Serenity finally managed to reach her daughter and husband. She pulled her daughter away from the king. She hugged her daughter close to her. She held her very tight as tears of sorrow spilled down from her eyes and onto her daughter's head.  
  
"Mommy, is daddy gunna come back?" asked the innocent girl.  
  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter. She hugged her very tight and said,"No Serena, my little girl, he is not going to ever come back."  
  
Serenity looked at her mother. But before she could say anything King Blaze's body started to glow and he floated into the air. His body started to float and fade away. Serenity got out of her mother's embrace and started to run after her father. She was shouting,"Daddy! Please don't go! Please! Daddy!!!!!"  
  
Serenity fell to the ground and heard her father's voice,"Remember Serenity, make me prouder than I am now. Become the perfect princess."  
  
"I promise...I promise...daddy." And with sobbing shoulders Serenity sat defeated and cried for her father. Queen Serenity came up to her daughter and held her tight. Serenity hugged her mother back and kept on crying.  
  
That day, no one forgot about the noble king who gave his life for everyone to live their life to the fullest. These days, people think committing suicide or joking about death is amusing. But when you really sit down and think about it, it's not funny at all. You only have one life, or at least in the real world, make sure you live it with your whole heart and when it's your time to die, don't be afraid but face it with dignity because you did your best and nobody can say you didn't.  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
Serenity had tears in her eyes as she recalled that horrendous day. She pulled out her brush and hugged it to her chest. No matter what she would never ever forget her father. She didn't exactly know how she and her mother pulled through after her father's death but she accomplished it and now here she was already breaking te promise she was mean to fufill. The Inner Sailor Scout were watching their princess in silence, how ironic that the day of the ball would be the anniversary of King Blaze's death. The four left Serenity and went back to the ball to cover up her absence knowing she needed to be alone.  
  
Queen Serenity was also watching her daughter. She saw the other sailors walk away and went to the ball. She knew they would never forsake their princess and would keep the male guests at bay while Serenity was gone. Queen Serenity walked up to her daughter and hugged her, "Serenity , if this ball is too much for you we can ask the guests to leave..."  
  
"No mother, I just need to be alone for a while." said the princess.  
  
"Very well, I'll say that you are not feeling too well. Oh yes, you did a very good job in giving that boy a hand tattoo." And she giggled.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" protested Serenity.  
  
"I didn't think so, but you know tried your best, I'm sure your father is very proud of you." And with that she squeezed Serenity's hand and left.  
  
Serenity watched her mother go. Suddenly her gaze fell onto the blue planet. Since she was now excused from the ball, she decided that she would transport herself there, maybe she would find something interesting................  
  
Lady Byul: So how was that chappie? I no it was a little sad. But that's how I would've pictured it. I also wanted to say that Queen Serenity did banish all evil in the begining before even Serenity was born. And now a new enemy appeared and etc. Here r the review mentions:  
  
LiDoVi3JuLiet (tangerinetrangieyahoo.com): Thank 4 reviewing, twice! U have your vaca already? U lucky duck! Mine's in April.... so far away!!!! Thanks a lot! I hope u like this chapter!  
  
Sugar Spice Girl: Yup. Reviews do make me write the story faster becuz I no that people r actually readin this and r nice enuff 2 reply and review!  
  
Angel: Why didn't u put Darien in yet?  
  
Lady Byul: I promise that the two will meet next chapter! But I am gunna wait till I have 5 reviews, K? So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! BYEZ!  
  
P.S.  
  
I have Finals this week so I won't update till Saturday. Must study! Bye! 


	4. Confessions of Love

Lady Byul: Okay! I have more than 5 reviews! So I'll just start the story!  
  
Angel: Lady Byul does not own Sailor Moon, all rights and privileges belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Confessions of Love  
  
Serenity wiped her tears off her face and stood up. She was determined to go to Earth and see what it was like. Looking back at the gravestone once more she smiled and left the Royal Garden. When she could see the blue planet clearly, she started to gaze at it with wonder. She snapped out of it and concentrated and imagined herself to be there. Even though Queen Serenity was still alive and she was the current holder of the Silver Imperium Crystal, Serenity still had other powers of her own. Teleporting, was one of them. She folded her hands together and closed her eyes. A bright silver light enveloped her and she floated a couple of inches off the ground. Then the silver light got brighter and brighter and in a flash she disappeared.  
  
On Earth  
  
Endymion had woken up. He had pulled himself out of bed and forced himself to start another day. He had eaten breakfast and greeted his parents. He had visited Helios and then went for a walk around the kingdom. After he had eaten lunch he went inside the garden and sat down on a bench and thought about the moon. He was deep in thought when he turned around suddenly. He was sure someone was watching him, but who? He shrugged it off, it was probably Zoicite or nothing at all.  
  
Serenity landed ungracefully onto the green ground. She stood up and started to dust herself off. She smoothed her dress and pulled a twig out of her hair. She looked around. Earth was very beautiful upon closer inspection. There were trees all around her and flowers of all kinds. Of course they weren't as magnificent as on the moon but looked like they were full of life.  
  
She continued to walk. She passed by birds of all colors and the occasional squirrel darted up a tree. She also a little rabbits although she didn't know what they were, and the same goes for the deer she saw.  
  
She arrived to a clearing where there were large pillars and statues. She was about to walk further when she saw a young man sitting on a bench. She quickly ducked behind a large oak tree, and peeked out. Suddenly the man's head turned around and Serenity leaned against the back of the tree. She held her breath and waited. When she looked back the man was gone. 'Hmm, was that my imagination?' she thought and walked to the bench where the man had been on. She circled it and was about to turn back when she heard a voice, "Who are you?"  
  
Serenity spun around and found the young man from earlier staring at her. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. The man advanced slowly and asked again, "Who are you?"  
  
Serenity didn't know what to say. She took a step back and was about to flee when she remembered that she came to observe things here on Earth and got her courage. She squared her shoulders and put her hands together and looked the man in the eye.  
  
"My name is Serenity, who are you?" she said.  
  
Endymion was a bit taken back, a few seconds ago this girl was terrified of him. He walked up to her and replied, "I am Endymion."  
  
Both had left out their royal titles for a special purpose. A purpose I'm sure you, the reader, know well.  
  
Endymion gazed at the beautiful girl. She came a head shorter than him and she had long golden hair. She had sparkling blue eyes and a slim figure. His eyes traveled onto her forehead and he saw a yellow crescent mark. Just like the moon....."Where are you from?" he asked.  
  
"Um...I'm from far away?" Serenity tried to convince the prince.  
  
"Hmm....from the moon?" he suddenly said and Serenity couldn't stop herself because it was such a automatic reply.  
  
"Of course, where else?" and then she gasped. She had just realized what she had said. She stared at the man who seemed to be looking back at her in disbelief.  
  
"You're from the moon?" he asked.  
  
"Erm, yes." Serenity said, utterly defeated, knowing it was useless to lie.  
  
"I'm actually, the er- princess, of the er- moon..." Serenity said. So much for pretending to be a commoner.  
  
Endymion raised his eyebrows. So this girl was royalty? She actually seemed polite and didn't seem so eager to kiss him or get him into bed like some other princesses he had met. He inwardly sighed, he might as well as tell her the truth too.  
  
"I'm actually, the prince. Prince Endymion, that is, of Earth. I am honored to meet you, Princess Serenity," and he bowed gracefully and stood up again.  
  
"Oh, well, umm...it's nice to meet you too, Prince Endymion," and she tried her best to curtsy without tripping. Too bad fate had other plans. While Serenity got out of her curtsy her dress got caught under a small rock and she fell forward and was about to hit the ground when strong arms caught her. She looked up and saw Endymion's smiling face above her.  
  
"For a princess, you sure are clumsy," he commented.  
  
Serenity blushed at this. "Well, you didn't have to catch me," and with a huff she stood up and out of Endymion's arms. She turned as if she was going to go when her arm was grabbed by Endymion's.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was joking. Don't go," beseeched the prince.  
  
Serenity turned to stare at him, really she had to get a grip on herself, she was acting like a little girl. She turned and apologized to him for acting this way. The two sat down on the bench and started to talk about each other. Who they really were and their parents, and pretty much about their lives. They talked to each other for hours and watched the sunset. When the sun was completely out of view the moon began to rise and Serenity remembered that there was a ball going on and she wasn't there! Of course she had permission to be excused but she'd been gone for a very long time. She suddenly stood up and looked at Endymion and rapidly said, "Endymion, I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
She ran towards the forest on where she had landed with a prince after her yelling, "Wait!"  
  
When she was almost there she turned and said, "I'll come back! Don't worry!" And she did her teleportation exercise and transported herself to the moon.  
  
Endymion looked at the remaining shimmering lights and looked up at the moon and whispered,"Come back soon, Serenity."  
  
Back to the Moon  
  
Serenity had just gotten into bed, just in time to say 'good night' to her mother. She lay on her back and gazed at her ceiling, thinking about one thing. The blue planet Earth, and the handsome prince who occupied it.  
  
From that day on Serenity would always transport herself to Earth, and Endymion would always be waiting there for her. They would spend hours together each comfortable in each other's arms. They didn't know it, but they had started to fall in love with each other.  
  
Serenity had woke up that morning eager for that time when she could meet Endymion. It seemed like an eternity while she was waiting. Right at lunchtime she peeked inside the kitchen and said," I'm going to skip lunch today! Don't worry about me!" She flounced off and ran out of the castle ready to teleport and was about to concentrate when she heard, "SERENA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled a very angry and concerned looking Rei.  
  
"Umm...what do you mean?" Serenity asked innocently.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU-"she was cut short by Mina, who said, "She means that you've been skipping a meal every single day. You eat a lot, and now it seems like you're going on a diet. I mean no matter how much food you eat, you never gain weight! So....exactly where have you've been running off to?  
  
"Huh? I don't go anywhere. Umm...I'm just ..uh....going...to ..the...LIBRARY!" Serenity shouted triumphantly.  
  
"WHAT!?" all the scouts shouted in unison.  
  
"Erm, yes! I was getting extra studying done! And um...practicing all my manners for the ball," the princess lied.  
  
"Wow...Serena. Are you sure this studying isn't pressuring you? I mean, even though you need to learn all of the manners, you shouldn't have to force yourself," Lita said worriedly.  
  
"Lita's right, Serena, I am thrilled that you want to work harder but you really shouldn't over do it," Ami said.  
  
Serena was practically sweating. How did she get into this? All she was going to do was sneak off the planet and then sneak back.  
  
"Serenity!" Queen Serenity was waving her arm toward the group.  
  
"Hurry up and come in! Lunch seems very good!" and with that Queen Serenity went back inside.  
  
All the other girls and grabbed a hold of Serenity and dragged her inside. Serenity looked back at Earth and sighed, Endymion would understand, right?  
  
On Earth  
  
Endymion had stood up and made sure no one was around. He was now sitting on a bench waiting for Serenity. They'd been meeting secretly for a week and she was never late. Something was wrong, or maybe she was just a little late. Maybe it was nothing at all and she would be coming soon. He looked at the forest expectantly.  
  
6 hours later............  
  
Endymion had his head in his hands, he was such an idiot. Why did he wait all this time? She was probably not coming because she was about to get caught or already was. Even if she was, he knew, Serenity would be safe. But what if he was wrong and Serenity was in trouble?!  
  
Why are you so worried about her? She's just a friend. It's not like you love her..... said his conscious.  
  
Of course not, I don't love her....she's just a friend...that's all, reasoned Endymion.  
  
Of course not, I don't love Serenity......nope, and Endmyion stood up to go into the castle.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh Endymion!" a sing- songy voice sounded through the air.  
  
Zoicite came into view and he had brought an entire cart full of food. Jedite and Nephrite followed behind him.  
  
"Prince, you've skipped breakfast and now you're not going to think about skipping lunch too?" asked Kunzite.  
  
"You need something to eat to sustain yourself," said Jedite.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, I'm fine! I'm just not hungry," replied Endymion.  
  
"Nonsense! Your parents are worried about you! So you have to eat this all!" said Zoicite.  
  
"Y-you're kidding right?" asked Endymion. The entire cart was packed with food plus there was a tray with several beverages.  
  
"Yes, Prince, we are to make sure you eat every single crumb," said Jedite.  
  
"I guess I have no choice," said Endymion.  
  
And so, Prince Endymion was forced to eat all of the food on that cart and drink all of the beverages until he was full. When he was finished he clutched his stomach. It hurt so bad, he really should have argued and only eaten half of it.  
  
The three generals blinked, the Prince had eaten the food, but, it was under a matter of 5 minutes...they had never seen Endymion so....mannerless and quick when it came to food.  
  
"Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jedite, I'm finished so you can bring the cart back. I feel so sick so don't come back into the garden," said Endymion.  
  
The generals needed no second bidding. They rushed out of there as fast as they could, knowing the Prince might just throw up all the food up and that it was a 100% chance of it being on them.  
  
Endymion had laughed and returned to waiting for Serenity, knowing his generals wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
As Endymion was standing in deep thought he heard a familiar female voice.  
  
"Endymion!" cried a very tired Serenity.  
  
"Serenity! Why are you so late?! Didn't you know you worried me half to death?! I thought you were in trouble and was having thoughts to come to the moon!" Endymion continued to yell at Serenity until he noticed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Serenity?" Endymion asked more gently.  
  
"Endymion! Why were you so worried? Don't you trust me?" and with that Serenity started to leave.  
  
Now, Endymion didn't know what came over him just then, but, he suddenly ran after her and grabbed onto her arm. Serenity protested and tried to shake his hands off when she heard him say, "It's because......I love you, Serenity."  
  
Serenity gasped and looked into his eyes. Her arm was released and Serenity said, "Really?" (A/N: No duh!)  
  
Endymion looked at Serenity, he wasn't blushing at all, he tucked one stray strand of hair behind her ear, and said, "Yes, Serenity, I love you."  
  
Serenity couldn't believe it, Endymion had just said he loved her.  
  
Endymion stood waiting for her reply. She seemed surprised, but then again, when a boy says he loves, do you really expect it?  
  
"I love you too, Endymion," Serenity replied.  
  
Endymion was so happy. He wrapped his arms around the princess and pulled her into a kiss. Serenity was surprised but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
Lady Byul: Sorry everyone about the late update!  
  
Angel: You were just lazy, that's all.  
  
Lady Byul: No way! I was swamped with tests. But my Easter Recess a.k.a. vacation is starting soon! So I'll update during that time! I have this weird feeling I did this chapter wrong and it sounds all crappy.  
  
LiDoVi3JuLiet: Don't u get tired capitalizing all those letters? I am so happy u reviewed! Twice! No wait, three times! LOL. Hope ya like this one!  
  
TokyoGirl14: Yeah, I put a kissing scene at the end but there will be more during this story. I really don't think Serenity and Endymion are the type of couple where they go wild.  
  
Usakou: Yeah! I am so happy that u think I'm good at writing! Yup, that's how they met....or I think so...LOL. I'm glad you like the flashbacks. Enjoy!  
  
Ministarz: I think so too. I'm glad u read my fic!  
  
Lady Byul: First of all I don't picture Endymion and Serenity going all hot 'n heavy on each other. I think their love is kinda like Romeo and Juliet but more sweeter and umm...nicer? I dunno. Tell me if u liked this chapter or not. I have this weird feeling I didn't keep the character's attitudes. Maybe that's just me. N e wayz! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! 5 review policy again! 


	5. Love's Problems

Lady Byul: HAPPY EASTER! HAPPY EASTER! WHOO-HOO! LENT IS OVER! ALL RIGHT!  
  
Angel: Since it's Easter, Byul here worked really hard! She actually typed for quite a while.  
  
Lady Byul: Have a great Easter everyone! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from it. All rights and privileges go to the respective author of Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Love's Problems  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" ranted a very nervous and angry Rei.  
  
"You don't think she went somewhere....." said Lita.  
  
"What do you mean? Where could she have gone?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well, have you noticed any difference in Serena?" asked Lita.  
  
Princess Jupiter watched the two scouts while they pondered on what was different about Serenity. While they were thinking, Ami suddenly came running towards them saying,"Have you found her yet? Luna and Artemis are coming. They've managed to distract Queen Serenity but we better find her quickly."  
  
"I've got it!" shouted a victorious Mina.  
  
"Huh? What do you have?" asked a bewildered Ami.  
  
She was about to tell her friends the possible answer when Lita clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh...somebody else is coming!"  
  
The group heard the patter of feet and stood in their positions until two cats appeared around the corner.  
  
"Luna and Artemis, it's only you," said a relieved Rei.  
  
"Queen Serenity won't be worried about her daughter for a while, but we need to find Serena or we'll be in big trouble," said Artemis.  
  
Mina shook off Lita's hand and was about to continue answering Lita's question when Ami had figured out what Mina was about to say, said,"Mina, walls have ears you know.....let's go to the library."  
  
Ami led the way to the book-filled room and made sure that no one would be there to eavesdrop. She locked the door securely and made her way to the table. She sat down with the other scouts while the two cat advisors reclined on their shoulders.  
  
"The answer is....Earth! Serenity has been looking at that planet for a long time," said Mina.  
  
"You're right. Plus, she's always skipped one meal everyday...doesn't that seem odd to you?" asked Lita.  
  
"Hmm...you could be right. But, Serena transporting to Earth? Are you sure this isn't one of her little tricks to make us all tense?" asked Rei.  
  
Ami listened to what her fellow scouts had just said. She looked at Luna and Artemis and asked,"What do you think, Artemis and Luna? Do you think this is a joke or for real?"  
  
"Hmm....it's hard to tell. We know that Serenity can play tricks but then again maybe she did go to Earth. But, what would attract her to that planet? We have much more beautiful things on the moon than Earth....could there be a different reason to why she went?" said Artemis.  
  
"We shouldn't jump to conclusions. For all we know she could be helping someone and doesn't want to tell anyone. I think we need to do some research about Earth and it's residents," said Luna.  
  
The group kept on debating on whether or not Serenity might be on Earth or just hiding in the castle. They came to the conclusion that they would search the entire castle and if they didn't find her, they would start to do some research on Earth.  
  
They split into groups, Ami, Luna and Lita would start at the north end of the kingdom while Mina and Artemis would start from the southern end. Each fervently prayed that Serenity wouldn't be on Earth, because then that would mean a whole lot of trouble on their hands; and that wasn't something they wanted just now.  
  
Back to the Love Birds (A/N: LOL. We all know it's Earth, right?)  
  
Serenity pulled away from the kiss first. She turned her face away and started to have a certain interest in studying a tree. Endymion lifted his hand and grasped Serenity's face lightly and made her turn towards him. He saw the troubled look on her face. He asked,"Serenity, what's wrong?"  
  
"Endymion, you know that, the two of us, meeting each other is strictly forbidden between both of our worlds," said Serenity.  
  
"The only way we could be together would be through secrecy.... but we would be caught," said Endymion.  
  
Serenity thought for a second. She was sure there would be some way they could stay together. Suddenly she remembered something and told Endymion that her sneaking-out plan wasn't working.  
  
She told him how her friends caught on. So between the two, they decided not to meet each other for a while so to lose the suspicions. Even though it was going to be agony to stay apart from each other they knew that if their love was discovered, things could become a lot worse. She stood up to go and headed for the forest but Endymion pulled her in for a quick good- bye kiss. Serenity smiled and said, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks then! Good-bye!" and with a flash of light she was gone.  
  
Endymion shook his head. Why did he have to be the one to be fated to fall in a forbidden love? Life just didn't make sense.  
  
He went inside the palace and thought of the things to keep him busy while he wouldn't be meeting Serenity. He would have to find a lot of things to do, or else he would be mobbed by girls. He inwardly groaned and stepped inside his room, only to find his Generals staring at him intently.  
  
Just by looking at them, Kunzite with his disapproving look, Jedite's and Nephrite's scowling faces, and Zoicite's goofy grin; he knew that he was in hot water. He highly doubted that they were in there for a sleep-over party......  
  
Back to the Moon  
  
Serenity was walking through the palace towards the kitchen because she was starving until she met up with Mina and Artemis. They were eating in the kitchen also, waiting for Ami, Lita, and Luna. They jumped out of their seats and yelled,"Serenity! You're here!"  
  
Serenity tried to look as innocent as possible. She hated lying to her friends. But what was a girl to do? Smiling she sat down and started to eat some of the food on the plate herself.  
  
"Where have you been? We were all worried about you!" said Mina.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was---"Serenity started to say until she was interrupted by Lita.  
  
"In the library? That's not gunna work this time, Serena. You've been somewhere and we want to know. You've been disappearing and something seems a little odd," said Lita.  
  
Serenity started to sweat. She wasn't great at lying, no one had to tell her that.  
  
She glanced at one of her friends to another. Here she was in the middle of a circle of her most trusted friends, and now she couldn't even tell them a secret.  
  
She was about to say more when she heard another voice, "Serenity! You're here!" And Queen Serenity hugged her daughter and led her to the garden; not knowing that she had just saved Serenity from a lot of lying.  
  
The two entered the garden and Queen Serenity sat down on a bench while Serenity knelt in front of her. Serenity faced towards her mother and had her arms in Queen Serenity's lap. She looked up at her mother's face and tried to smile.  
  
"Serenity, I've heard you've been disappearing recently. I won't ask you where you've been going because I trust you and I know you wouldn't disobey me. But I want you to know that I'm always here to talk to and that you shouldn't worry everyone. You should at least tell someone that you're going to be somewhere so that the entire castle isn't in a frenzy to find you," said the queen.  
  
Serenity started to wrap her mother's white dress around her finger. She ran her other hand down the white jewels inbedded in the dress.  
  
"I know, mother. I'm really sorry. I thought no one would notice," said Serenity.  
  
"Not notice? Serenity, I don't think anyone in this kingdom has seen you skip a meal before. I hardly think anyone wouldn't notice," and Queen Serenity laughed.  
  
Serenity tried to steer her mother away from the subject and said, "Mother, I—I went to meet someone...."  
  
Queen Serenity got this silly look on her face and said, "Serenity, is it a man?"  
  
Serenity nodded and started to blush so much, that she looked like she was going to burst.  
  
Queen Serenity laughed and said,"Oh, Serenity, this is wonderful! Do you love this man?"  
  
"Y—yes.." Serenity answered hesitantly.  
  
"Well, if it's a man-problem, I don't think we have a situation here. Serenity, I want to make sure you truly love him and think carefully. I won't tell anyone, because I think you should be the announcer. We'd better go to sleep, Serenity. Let me walk you to your room," Queen Serenity said.  
  
Queen Serenity walked down the halls with her daughter leaning on her. Serenity could barely keep her eyes open. She was so tired. And since they had been outside in the garden, it was a long way to her room.  
  
Servants bowed as they passed, other nobles in the castle made sure to look at them and nod their heads in acknowledgment knowing that the two were busy. They passed the sailor scouts on the way and they knew that Serenity wasn't to be bothered. They said soft good-nights and went to their own rooms. Guards straightened as they passed and young maids stopped to and curtsied.  
  
When the two finally reached Serenity's room, Queen Serenity opened the door and led Serenity inside. Serenity quickly changed and kissed her mother good-night and went to sleep.  
  
Queen Serenity watched her daughter for a while and stood up to go. She closed the door gently behind her. She had already done her nightly ritual and walked to her room.  
  
She sat facing her mirror and brushed her hair. The odd thing was...she had been doing this for twenty minutes. She had this weird feeling that Serenity was hiding something from her. She had met a man that she loved and was happy, So why did she have a weird feeling? 'Probably because I can't face the fact that Serenity is growing up,' and with this thought she slipped inside her bed.  
  
But before she could drift off to sleep, the memory on how she met her husband came into mind.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
We see a very young Queen Serenity running around. She is currently picking flowers for the table.  
  
Her buns bounced up and down as she ran to and fro to pick every type of flower in the garden. This took quite a while because sometimes she would pick the same flower twice.  
  
She checked her bouquet and looked around the garden. She was sure she had picked every type of flower, until she saw a tall tree with blossoms on it. She laid her colorful flowers down on the floor and started to approach the tree.  
  
She stood at the foot of the tree and looked up and saw how high it was. Little Queen Serenity took her shoes off and adjusted her skirt so it was higher. This would make climbing the tree easier. She grabbed a branch and pulled herself up. She climbed higher and higher until the blossoms were in reaching distance. She picked a couple and was ready to go down when a gust of wind blew her pig-tails to the wind. She garbbed tightly onto the flowers and climbed started to go down when she saw that her bouquet was dancing in the wind. She shouted, "Oh no!" And jumped off the tree.  
  
She started to grab the flowers in the air. By the time the wind had settled down the only flowers she had were the ones in her hand. The blossoms fell from her hands as tears filled her eyes. She plopped onto the floor and started to cry.  
  
"Little princess, why are you crying?" said a boyish voice.  
  
The 'little princess' gasped and looked up. There standing before her was a small boy. He was just a little taller than Serenity and had light blue clothes on and a white cape flew majestically behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl.  
  
"My name is Prince Blaze," he sat down next to her and asked the same question again. Serenity told how she worked so hard to collect the flowers but now they were now all gone with the wind. She had stopped crying but sniffled a few times.  
  
"Well, did you have a large bouquet like this?" and Prince Blaze produced an exact replica of Serenity's bouquet.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened in shock. Prince Blaze laughed and said, "I was watching you and you looked so happy that I wanted to make one too. But it's missing one flower...do you mind?"  
  
"Nope," and with a smile Serenity added her blossoms and tied a ribbon around it.  
  
"It's looks very pretty, doesn't it?" asked a smiling Serenity.  
  
"Yes it is," and Prince Blaze gave Serenity a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You are very pretty when you smile, Serenity," said Prince Blaze.  
  
The two held hands and went inside the castle. A strong friendship was formed and soon turned into love.  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
Queen Serenity smiled to herself. She now doubted that the weird feeling was even real. She pulled the blankets up to her face and went to sleep.  
  
Lady Byul: This is the LAST flashback! I promise!  
  
Angel: ........  
  
Lady Byul: Okay people! Review!  
  
Serena79: Thank you for reviewing! Appreciate it so much!  
  
Kriztel: Thank you! I'm glad you think so. Hope ya like this chappie!  
  
Fellow: Thank u! Enjoy!  
  
Lady Byul: REVIEW EVERYONE! 


	6. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Lady Byul: I am not going to bother you with my chatter! So just read the chapter and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Naoko Takeuchi? No, I didn't think so.  
  
The Cat's Out of the Bag  
  
Endymion looked at the faces staring at him. Malachite face was a picture of annoyance; Jedite's and Kunzite's face both had scowls on them; Zoicite had a silly grin on his face.  
  
"So, Prince, what have you been doing in the garden, lately?" asked Jedite.  
  
Endymion cringed and tried to smile, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Endymion! You were making out with a hot girl," said Zoicite.  
  
"You must have seen wrong," said Endymion.  
  
Malachite stood up straight and came towards the Prince. He folded his hands together and said, "We have a serious situation here, Endymion."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Zoicite.  
  
Kunzite shook his head and said, "Were you blind? Didn't you see that mark on the girl's forehead? It was a crescent! She was from the moon!"  
  
Jedite put his hands over his eyes and started to massage his temples and said, "And of course he had to fall in love with the princess…….how are we going to live this one out?"   
  
Zoicite looked at Endymion, "Oh boy, you sure are in a lot of trouble."  
  
"He's in trouble? No, Zoicite, we're all in trouble. We were supposed to be with him and make sure something like this wouldn't happen!" shouted Kunzite.  
  
Jedite nodded his head in agreement. Malachite stared at the prince to see what his reactions were. Finally after a long silence he walked up to Endymion. The other three generals stood behind him and let Malachite do the talking.  
  
"Prince, how long have you been meeting this girl?" asked Malachite.  
  
Endymion looked at the ceiling for inspiration and then said, "I think a couple of months."  
  
Kunzite's and Jedite's eyes popped open while Zoicite just grinned.   
  
Zoicite pushed Malachite aside and grabbed Endymion's hands, "So, how far did you get?"  
  
"W-what? We didn't do anything…..and we certainly didn't do what you're thinking, Zoicite," replied Endmyion.  
  
But before Zoicite could get more answers Malachite was in front of the prince. He crossed his arms together. He glared at the other three to let them know that they were not to interrupt him while he interrogated the prince.   
  
He motioned for the prince to sit down in a chair. He towered over the prince and asked more questions. He asked if anyone besides themselves had seen the two making out. He asked if the girl's parent or Queen Serenity knew about their relationship. He made sure he got all the details. After he had made sure that Endymion had told him everything, he closed his eyes as if in he couldn't believe what was happening.   
  
The other three generals looked at Endymion to Malachite. What would Malachite say? Out of the four Malachite was the leader, anything he said goes. They waited silently.   
  
Endymion was also waiting for the answer too. He knew he could trust Malachite but he wasn't sure if Malachite would keep it a secret.   
  
Finally Malachite opened his eyes and looked at Endymion. He turned around and opened the door. Before he stepped out he turned towards Endymion. He sighed and then said, "Listen well, Endymion, you may continue on having your meetings with your love but make sure you do not tell anyone about it or that you are seen. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Endymion nodded his head.  
  
Malachite turned towards the three generals, "Kunzite, Jedite, and Zoicite, you are not allowed to tell anyone about this relationship. You are to not say anything about the matter. Understand?"  
  
The three generals nodded dumbly and followed Malachite out.   
  
When the generals were in the hall Jedite asked, "Why did you do that? You could have just forced him not to meet that girl anymore."  
  
Malachite replied, "That would not have worked. I don't know if any of you saw but clearly our prince is truly in love with the girl. Even if we told him not to, he still would've disobeyed us. Besides, if we didn't keep it a secret everyone on Earth would find out and rise against the royal family. Where would we be then?"  
  
Zoicite nodded and said, "Ah…true love! How sweet!"  
  
When the four had left Endymion jumped out of his chair and said, "That went better than I thought."  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
"So, what do you think, Serenity?" asked Queen Serenity.  
  
Serenity looked a bit disturbed. But she looked at her mother and said, "Mother, are you sure this is necessary?"  
  
Queen Serenity nodded and said, "Of course! It would be the perfect idea! I'm sure you want some time with your 'man' so this mask ball is perfect! That way the other men won't be as jealous!"  
  
Serenity sighed but started to think about it and then she smiled. She looked at her mother with shining eyes, "Yes! I'll invite him to the ball!"  
  
Queen Serenity got off of the bed and stood up. She had her hands together and said, "Great! I will send out the invitations immediately!"  
  
She went over to the door and before she stepped out she waved. Then the door closed and Queen Serenity was gone.  
  
Serenity fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She gave up after a few minutes. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After she changed she looked around her room. It was a huge mess.  
  
'Oh well, one more day won't hurt!' thought Serenity.  
  
She walked down the hall as fast as she could. She waved to all the servants and greeted all the nobles. When she finally arrived at the dining room nobody was there. She was a little puzzled but ignored it. Her friends must have eaten their breakfast already.   
  
The servants came out and brought her food. They laid the utensils for her and Serenity began to gobble it all down. When she had finished she wiped her mouth and thanked the servants for the food. She got up and went to her daily lessons.  
  
After Serenity had gotten all the notes for her test tomorrow she went outside. She went inside the garden and looked around. Making sure no one was there she went to teleport to Earth.   
  
Right after the last sparkle was gone Luna and Artemis popped out of a bush.   
  
"Well, now we know where Serenity goes," said Luna,  
  
Artemis motioned to some other bushes and said, "Come on out scouts. The coast is clear."  
  
One by one Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita came out of their own bushes.  
  
"She went to Earth, right?" asked Lita.  
  
"There's no doubt about it! Let's go!" said Mina.  
  
"There's only one problem, how do we get there?" said Ami.  
  
"Don't worry you all can teleport too. Just focus your energy on each other and think of Earth," explained Artemis.  
  
The scouts nodded and formed a circle. Each closed their eyes and a stream a light emitted from each. With a flash of light the scouts were gone…  
  
"Do you think they'll come back safely, Artemis?" asked Luna.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they can handle this. Let's go inside," said Artemis.  
  
Earth  
  
Endymion was in his room looking out the window. He went outside to the balcony and let the wind cool him. He stared at the sky and was just thinking about his relation with Serenity when he heard a voice shouting his name.  
  
Serenity had landed in her usual spot. She quickly went into the garden. She didn't see Endymion anywhere. When she couldn't find him she started to call out his name. She said his name softly at first but then louder. She kept looking around her when she saw a man with long blonde hair.   
  
She tried to run away and hide but the man saw her and said, "Hey come back here! Lady!"   
  
Serenity had reached the woods and was going to teleport back when her arms were grabbed by two men. The man who was chasing Serenity finally caught up with them.   
  
"Oh good, you caught her," said the man.  
  
"Let me take a wild guess on who you are, Princess Serenity right?" asked Jedite.  
  
Serenity looked up terrified. How did these people know her name? Oh well….  
  
Nodding her head Serenity replied, "Yes, I am. You are………?"  
  
The three generals introduced themselves.  
  
"Are you looking for the prince?" asked Kunzite.  
  
Again Serenity nodded.  
  
Jedite crossed his arms and said, "We might as well take her to Endymion."  
  
Kunzite nodded and reached into his pocket. When his hand came out a handkerchief came with it. He tied it over Serenity's head like a bandana and a part of it covered Serenity's forehead.  
  
"That should avoid some questioning," and Kunzite grabbed her hand and led her to Endymion's room.  
  
"Oh Endymion! Guess who dropped by?" said Zoicite as he knocked on the door.  
  
The door flew open and Endymion's surprised face was seen. He quickly let the others in and said, "Serenity what are you doing here?"  
  
Serenity took off her bandana and said, "Well, I just wanted to ask you…erm.."  
  
Jedite understood. He gestured for the other generals to file out of the room. They all went outside and into the garden. All of the generals were wondering the same thing, what were the two doing in Endymion's room? Each had, well, let's say naughty thoughts of Serenity and Endymion.   
  
Serenity and Endymion had kissed and now Serenity was telling Endymion about the mask ball. She explained to him that it would be the best time to tell her mother. Endymion thought about it and then nodded his ascent. The two sat together for a while in each other's arms.  
  
One difference between the scouts' teleport and Serenity's, Serenity was able to teleport by herself and have all of herself together. But when the scouts were teleporting to Earth not one of them were in the same place.  
  
Sailor Venus landed near a dojo and she could hear fighting inside. She decided to head away from that place to avoid fighting. Of course her thirst for seeking cute boys got the better of her and she went towards the dojo for a quick peek. She opened the door softly and looked inside. Lot's of men were fighting each other. Some were practicing with their weapons and some were standing around talking. Her eyes went from one man to another.   
  
Malachite was coming back from a session with the king and queen. They had talked about the Lunarians. Lunarians of course was the subject that they most talked about. They wanted to make sure that they wouldn't be attacked. It was ironic that Endymion was probably kissing the moon princess. He was headed towards the dojo so that he could watch how the training of the soldiers was going.  
  
When he arrived he saw a girl. Her head was in the dojo but he saw her body perfectly. Her skirt went just below her hip. She had long blonde hair with a big red bow. This girl was most definitely not from Earth. (A/N: Maybe from America! LOL)  
  
Mina turned around and sighed. There wasn't one man who had managed to catch her eye. She decided to go look for her friends and stepped towards the huge castle looming over her when she was stopped by the sight of a man. He had long white hair and was well-dressed. She stopped mid-step and quickly turned her head. She wanted to run away but before she could decide what to do, Malachite was before her. She blinked in surprise.   
  
"Who are you?" asked the man.  
  
Mina stepped back and said, "My name is….er….Mina."  
  
"Mina…why are you here? Women aren't allowed here except the servants and you don't look like a servant," said Malachite.  
  
Mina crossed her arms and said, "Yeah okay, but tell me, did you see a girl with long hair like mine, except her's was in pigtails?"  
  
"Do you mean Princess Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah! Wait a second, how do you know.."  
  
"I happened to make her aquaintance. I don't know where she is, but if she is here, then she might be in the garden. Follow me."  
  
Malachite and Mina walked to the garden together.  
  
Lita had ended up right in the middle of the kitchen. Serevants were yelling about a witch and she ran out of there as fast as she could. She stopped a few feet away from the back door to the kitchen. She fell to her knees and tried to calm herself down. As she was recovering a shadow fell over her.   
  
Lita quickly looked up and saw a man with short blonde hair. He had a pastry in his hand and was looking at her with a scowl.  
  
"Who are you? You don't look like a servant," said Jedite.   
  
Lita stood up and cracked her knuckles. This guy looked important and he might know where Serenity was. She stared right into his eyes and said, "My name is Lita. Where's Serenity?"  
  
Jedite took a step back. This girl was danger. He never had the idea that she would crack her knuckles. He finshed the pastry and said, "If you're looking for your princess, she's busy right now."  
  
Lita was now angry. She curled her hands into fists and said, "Oh really? Tell me where she is or I'll terminate you……..permanently."  
  
Jedite leaned on a tree and said, "Your princess, is currently with my prince. Who knows what they are doing? If you want to see her then we'll wait for her in the garden. Come on."  
  
Jedite started to walk and Lita followed making sure she had her thunderbolts ready, just in case.  
  
Rei had landed near a shrine or what seemed like one. She crept softly towards it and peered inside. Incense and candles were burning but nobody was there. She turned around and decided to look for Serenity somewhere else when she heard a male voice say, "May I help you?"  
  
Rei whirled around and saw a man with long brown hair. He wore the clothes of a general and there was a frown on his face. The man was looking at her and his eyes moved from the top to the bottom of her body. He stepped toward her and said again, "I said, may I help you?"  
  
Rei looked at the man and went for it, "Where have you taken Serenity? Where is she?"  
  
"I suppose you must be her friend?" asked Kunzite.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. My name is Rei and I need to see Serenity. NOW, if possible," said Rei.  
  
"I see…well you see Serenity is as I said, 'busy', right now and you won't be able to see her. But if you follow me you will be able to see Serenity later," said Kunzite.  
  
"All right, but what's your name?" asked Rei.  
  
"I am Kunzite. We'll be going into the garden. Follow me,"said Kunzite.  
  
Kunzite motioned for Rei to follow him and the two headed for the royal garden.  
  
Ami fell into a bush of roses. She quickly jumped out and tried to take the thorns out. She quickly dusted herself off and tried to pry the thorns off her clothes. She had gotten everyone except for one right in the middle of her back. She couldn't reach it. When she tried for a third time she felt a hand take it out.  
  
"Well, that was a stubborn one!" said Zoicite.  
  
Ami turned and said, "Who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? Who are you? Don't you know that this graden is only open to special people, like the royal family?" said Zoicite.  
  
"I'm looking for a girl, her name is Serenity. She has a long white gown on. Have you seen her?" asked Ami.  
  
"Princess Serenity?" said Zoicite.  
  
"Yes! Where is she?" asked Ami.  
  
"Oh she's busy."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's just busy that's all. By the way my name's Zoicite. You?" asked Zoicite.  
  
Ami held out her hand and said, "My name is Ami, I need to find her. It's important," saud Ami.  
  
Zoicite smiled and shook Ami's hand and said, "Don't worry. If you stick around here she'll show up."  
  
"How can I trust you?" asked Ami.  
  
"Well, I know where Serenity is and besides you mitgh get lost," said Zoicite.  
  
"You're right. But if I don't see her in half an hour, I am going to go look for her," said Ami.  
  
"All right. If you know Serenity you must be from the moon right? Do you want to study these plants? You must not have these plants on the moon," ased Zoicite.  
  
"Okay, why don't you tell me about them?" asked Ami.  
  
"See, the one you fell into is called a rose bush, and that one over there is a daisy..and……" Zoicite explained.  
  
The two looked at flowers and Ami gathered lot's of information on them.  
  
Finally Serenity and Endymion came out of the castle. They headed for the garden. When they arrived Serenity shouted, "Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina, what are you doing here?"  
  
Lita leaned to one side, "What are we doing here Serenity? Why do you think we're here?"  
  
Mina walked up to her and said, "Is this where you've been going?"  
  
Serenity nodded her head.  
  
Rei slapped her forehead and said, "Oh great!"  
  
Ami said, "Why don't you explain it all to us Serenity. I think it might help our situation."  
  
So the two lovers sat on a bench and started to explain everything. Even the generals listened. When they finished the scouts were speechless. Suddenly Ami said, "Serenity we have to go back! Queen Serenity isn't going to be destracted for long."  
  
Serenity hugged Endymion and went over to her friends.  
  
The girls gathered together in a circle and waved good-bye. In a flash of light they were all gone.   
  
The generals looked at each other and at the prince.  
  
"Damn, Endymion, we have a big problem. We have to make sure nobody else finds out," said Jedite.  
  
"You're right, Jedite. Prince, we have to be extra careful from now on. We-" Kunzite was interrupted by servant.  
  
"Excuse me your majesty but dinner is to be served and the king and queen wish for you to be there," said the girl.  
  
"Thank you. We'll be right there," said Endymion.  
  
The servant nodded and left the garden.  
  
"Do not worry, my friend. I will make sure nobody else finds out. But you must promise me also," said Endymion.  
  
"I do. I will make sure I won't tell, my prince," said Kunzite.  
  
The other generals said the same.  
  
Endymion nodded his head, "Let's go eat."  
  
Moon Kingdom  
  
"What were you thinking Serenity?!" screeched Luna.  
  
"Take it easy Luna. We just have to make sure nobody finds out," said Artemis.  
  
"Yeah, do we all agree nobody says anything? Not even to Queen Serenity?" said Ami.  
  
Everyone nodded. They filed out of the garden and went inside the castle.  
  
Serenity went to meet her mother. When she arrived she said, "He can come."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled, "I knew it! But, Serenity, before the ball, I want to see your room absolutely clean."  
  
Serenity sighed and said, "Yes, mother. I will make sure my room is spotless."  
  
Queen Serenity nodded her head and said, "Good because I can't even see the floor!"   
  
Lady Byul: That chapter was so long!  
  
Angel: looks at the number of pages Whew…..17 freaking pages! How did you do that?  
  
Lady Byul: I do not know. Trust me, I didn't even no I could go that far.  
  
HellKiten666: Here is one long chapter! Enjoy!  
  
SenshiPrme: I'm glad you don't mind. I really hope it turns out that way!  
  
Sailormoongirl825: Thanks for reading my other fics! Thank you for reviewing twice! Here is the chapter you were waiting for!  
  
FuzzyOnFire: Thank you! Here is my update!  
  
Lady Byul: This is so long….wow….  
  
Angel: slaps Byul's face Snap out of it. I don't think anyone is impressed.   
  
Lady Byul: glares No need to get violent! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! nudges Angel   
  
Angel: in a bored tone Review. Review. Review. 


	7. Evil Broodings

Lady Byul: Hello all! School's out and I'm happy!  
  
Angel: Oh joy.  
  
Lady Byul: Yeah.  
  
Angel: And MAYBE, she'll get it right!  
  
Lady Byul: Oh shut up.  
  
Angel: …………………………………………………………………  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights and privileges belong to Naoko Takeuchi who is the respectful creator of Sailor Moon. (Angel: Duh!)  
  
Evil Broodings  
  
This chapter is dedicated to FuzzyOnFire for helping me to straight my fanfic out! Thanx!  
  
Serenity sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. It didn't look like it but her room was much more messier than she had thought. She had just let her room get messier and messier until even her mother couldn't tolerate it anymore. She had just finished putting everything back and thrown all her unecessary items away. She was in the middle of dusting everything and was still not done but had just decided to take a rest. She got into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes, And said to her self, "Just a little rest………." Serenity drifted off to dreamland as she let the duster drop to the floor.  
  
Venus was tracing a design with her finger on the table. She was humming to herself as she closed her eyes and thought about Kunzite. Suddenly she was jerked out of her daydream by a sharp pain in her back.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Venus as she turned around to see who was the culprit. She scanned her fellow scouts looking at her with a grin on each of their faces and giggling. She glared at them and looked at Luna who had a paw to her mouth and trying her best not to smile but look serious. The only face she didn't see besides Serenity, was the face of one white cat's face. Then she saw a flicker of a white tail beneath her chair. She leaned forward and then said, "Gotcha!"  
  
Artemis tried to squirm out of Venus' tight grip but failed. He was forced to look at Mina's angry face while she shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
Artemis stared at Mina and said, "We called you over a hundred times. We even shook you and bopped you on the head. So naturally, pain would've brought you back."  
  
"Why you….." said Mina as she was about to give Artemis a piece of her mind.  
  
Lita came and pried Artemis out of Mina's death grip while Ami and Rei came over to her. Ami patted Mina's shoulder as she said, "We really should focus our problem about Serenity. You know her relationship can't be kept as a secret forever."  
  
Rei nodded and stuck her tongue out at Mina, "Yeah. You can't be thinking about Kunzite and 'other' things."  
  
Mina blushed and said, "Yeah? What about you all? Ami, you and Zoicite. Rei and Jedite. And Lita and Nephrite. I doubt you guys don't think of them either."  
  
Lita, Ami, and Rei blushed a deep shade of red. It was true. They had all been thinking about their newly found sweethearts.  
  
Mina was satisfied that her friends were blushing even more than she had. She put her hand to her mouth and laughed while her friends said in unison, "That's not funny!" Mina just shrugged her shoulders and said as she headed out of the door, "Well, it was to me!" She ran as fast as she could before the girls could get her.   
  
On Earth  
  
"Hey! Yo! Nephrite! You there?" asked Zoicite as he knocked on Nephrite's head. Nephrite suddenly came to life saying, "Huh? What did you say, Zoicite? I agree with you Kunzite!"   
  
Zoicite and Jedite chuckled while Kunzite had a look of annoyance on his face. Kunzite crossed his arms and said, "I think maybe we should take a break." He walked out the door with a scowl on his face. But when he was outside and out of earshot of the other Generals he smiled to himself and pictured a very pretty girl with an orange uniform.  
  
Everyone in the palace was happy; especially Endymion and his Generals. But no matter how hard Endymion and the Generals tried the secret about Princess Serenity's relationship with Endymion was discovered. One young woman named Beryl (A/N: Heh heh heh, I'm sure everyone knows who this is!) had seen the two together.   
  
It all happened when she had some papers that needed to be signed by Kunzite for the town. Now, Beryl wasn't a very patient person; and after three hours of waiting didn't exactly help either. So she went inside the palace grounds looking for General Kunzite. She was passing the garden and heard voices. Thinking that one of those voices might belong to Kunzite she didn't go in (because only the royal family was allowed in there) but climbed on top of a rock and peered over the hedge. Imagine her shocked face; because, instead of seeing Kunzite she saw Prince Endymion and another girl with long gold hair kissing! Now you, the reader must know that Prince Endymion was very popular with the ladies. Think of a hot school boy with fanclub full of girls. Beryl was attracted to the Prince but not as much like some other girls she knew. She didn't mind really, but when she saw the girl's forehead she gasped. The girl had beautiful blue eyes and a perfect face. But she had a yellow crescent moon mark on her forehead. Beryl couldn't believe it! This girl was obviously a Lunarian. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the the two talking.  
  
"Endymion, are you sure nobody knows our secret?" asked Serenity as she moved closer to the Prince.  
  
Endymion grabbed Serenity in a hug and said, "I'm sure Serenity. Nobody knows that I am meeting you secretly, let alone that you're a Lunarian and the princess of the moon." (A/N: They do now! LOL!)  
  
Endymion pulled Serenity up for another kiss. He placed his lips upon hers and then pulled away saying, "Besides, even if our secret was exposed, I will always protect you and love you."  
  
Beryl turned away from the scene. She couldn't believe this was happening! Oh sure it was fine for the Prince to finally find someone but it had to be a Lunarian of all people! Like all Earth people she despised the Lunarians. She completely forgot about the papers and slipped away as quietly as she could. It was obvious that it wasn't Endymion's fault. It was that damned wench's fault! She knew Lunarians had special powers and that girl must've used them to seduce him! How dare she!   
  
Beryl was in a bar. Her fist clenched in anger. She had to break them apart. But how? Her hatred for the Lunarians grew more and more. Everyday she saw the two together in her mind. She knew she couldn't expose the prince because that would make him look like a traitor. Suddenly she felt a dark energy from somewhere. The energy was so powerful it was impossible to ignore. She followed it to the very core of the Earth, She was standing on the surface not knowing where else to go. She was just about to rest when a black swirl of energy swallowed her up. The black energy dropped her onto the ground. She stood up and looked around when she heard a voice.  
  
"Do you hate the Lunarians?" asked a dark voice.  
  
"Who are you?" said Beryl as she backed away from where the voice came from.  
  
"I repeat again, do you hate the Lunarians?" repeated the voice.  
  
"Yes," answered Beryl.  
  
"Will you do anything to get rid of them?"  
  
"Yes, if it's possible."  
  
There was a rush of wind and Beryl saw a creature like no other.   
  
"I will help you. I will give you powers like no other. But you must gather the Earth people and make them believe the Lunarians are bad."  
  
"How will this help?"  
  
"Because, if you can get enough people to turn against the Lunarians they can be destroyed."  
  
"I do not believe you. There is no way."  
  
"Agree and join me. You will be ruler of the entire universe once Queen Serenity and her daughter are killed!"  
  
Slowly the voice convinced Beryl to turn all Earth people against the Lunarians and form a hatred like no other.   
  
"What is your name?" asked Beryl.  
  
"My name is, Metalia," answered the voice.  
  
"I agree to help you, Metalia," answered Beryl.  
  
"Very good," said the Metalia.  
  
Beryl was transported to the surface and she felt different. She didn't know how but she just did. She clenched her fists and shouted to the sky, "SERENITY! I WILL GET YOU! AND ALL YOUR ALLIES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Passerbys looked at Beryl in odd expressions. Maybe it was the crazed laughing or maybe it was the fact that she was shouting to the sky. I'm not sure. But the people who passed by definItely thought she was crazy.  
  
Lady Byul: Sorry for not updating! It's been a month!  
  
Angel: It's summer vacation and you still can't finish this fanfic.  
  
Lady Byul: I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow or earlier.  
  
Sailormoongirl825: Thanx for reviewing twice!  
  
FuzzyOnFire: Thanx so much for the advice! I am so happy you told me. You don't know how much you helped me!  
  
Lady Byul: REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	8. Meeting Queen Serenity

Lady Byul: Two chapters! In one day! Hope you like!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights and privileges belong to Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
Meeting Queen Serenity  
  
Serenity had finally finished cleaning her room and was helping to decorate the ballroom. She was so happy because tonight would be the masquerade ball! Endymion would be coming and she would be able to dance with him all night!  
  
Humming to herself Serenity got up and went to the kitchen. When she arrived the chefs were busy preparing the feast for tonight. She managed to swipe a couple of snacks and went back to the ballroom. She handed them to her friends and ate one herself.   
  
"So, Serena, what about you and Emmph!" said Mina. Lita had stuffed the dumpling inside Mina's mouth. She leaned down towards Mina and whispered, "Don't talk about that here!"  
  
Mina, whose mouth was still full gave Lita a questioning look when in reply Ami gestured around her. The servants hadn't noticed anything, after all the scouts were always playing around; even when they were mature enough to act like adults. Besides, they were busy checking the decorations to even notice the scene.  
  
Mina's eyes widened in understanding and she swallowed the dumpling. She laughed sheepishly and said, "Well, enough decorating! How about some lunch?"  
  
"Mina, remember that lunch will be served in half an hour. You're supposed to be decorating! You're the one who volunteered everyone to help!" said Rei as she crossed her arms and glared at Mina.  
  
Mina put her hands behind her head and said, "I did? Ohwell, Serena! She's a starving princess! I was only looking out for her!"  
  
Ami, Lita, and Rei sighed hopelessly. The girls went back to decorating until it was time to eat.   
  
Everyone sat down and started munching away. Queen Serenity was sitting next to Serenity and asked to her daughter, "So Serenity, will your dream man be here tonight?"  
  
Serenity tried to swallow the food in her mouth but it wouldn't go down. She started coughing away until Queen Serenity realized that her daughter was choking. "Oh no! Serenity!" cried her mother as she patted Serenity on the back.  
  
Lita was laughing at a joke a servant had made when she heard Queen Serenity's outburst. She immediately got out of her chair and ran over to Serenity. Seeing she was choking, Lita held Serenity and applied pressure just above her stomach. Serenity coughed once and chewed her food a little more. She swallowed successfully and drained her glass. She looked over at Lita and said, "Thank you Lita!"  
  
Lita wagged a finger at the princess and said, "Serenity, don't put too much food in your mouth at once. I'm sure nobody else but you could have so much food and not get sick." She turned around and went back to her seat leaving a very offended Serenity behind.  
  
Serenity wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin and looked at her mother who was trying very hard not to laugh. Serenity put on a serious expression and said, "Yes, mother. He will be here."  
  
Queen Serenity clapped her hands together and said, "Wonderful! You must tell me when he gets here!"   
  
Serenity nodded and said, "Of course mother."  
  
After everyone had eaten the whole palace was to be cleaned. Servants rushed to and fro cleaning everything possible. The princesses were rushed to the baths and were scrubbed clean. Maids helped them prepare for the ball.   
  
"I can do the rest, Kina," said Serenity as she waved away a maid.  
  
"Are you sure, milady?" asked Kina looking anxiously. She wanted to do her job right. It wasn't everyday that you were near the princess. Serenity usually waved at everyone and had others serve her. But the usual maid who helped Serenity was helping the other princesses. (A/N: When I say other princesses I mean Mina, Rei, Ami, and Lita. They're princesses of their own planets you know!)  
  
Serenity smiled. Kina was really nice. She nodded and said, "Yup! I'm all set."  
  
Kina bowed and said, "As you wish, your highness."  
  
Serenity pinned her hair up and stood up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She reached for the mask and put it on. It was a simple mask that covered the eyes. Think of Sailor Moon's glasses from the manga series. The rims were lined with a yellow crescent mark on each side and small jewels were studded underneath the crescent design. She smiled and walked out of her room and saw the others wearing their own masks. They went to the ballroom and were announced as each princess entered.  
  
The point of this ball was not to know who you were with. So everyone besides the queen and princesses made up their own names. Such as, Peacock Lady or Lord Bear. Serenity looked around for a partner to dance with. Endymion would arrive soon and the two had agreed on what his name would be so she would recognize him. She was asked to dance with a man who had a mask of a lion. She giggled and held his hand. The two danced until the lion was changed to a tiger. She danced with every animal possible. Serenity sat down wondering where Endymion was.  
  
Earth  
  
Endymion was fastening the last of his buttons on his shirt. He went inside the garden where his Generals were waiting for him.  
  
"Hurry up! You're late!" said Zoicite.  
  
Endymion just smiled and said, "How am I going to get there?"  
  
In reply they joined hands and Kunzite said, "All you have to do is concentrate your energy on the moon and being there."  
  
All five men closed their eyes and imagined the moon. When they had opened their eyes they were right outside of the Moon Kingdom! The men donned their masks and sneaked past the guards. When they had entered the palace they followed the rest of the crowd into the ballroom. When the Generals were annouced they headed for their own sailor scout sweethearts. Endymion lagged behind to make sure nobody had seen them. He came close to the announcer and said, "Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" shouted the man as Endymion entered the ballroom.  
  
Once Endymion was inside he saw that Kunzite was dancing with Mina, Zoicite was twirling Ami, Nephrite was waltzing with Rei, while Jedite and Lita were chatting near the food table. All seemed to be having fun. He looked around the ballroom looking for Serenity. He saw her with the crescents mask and walked up to her. He bowed deeply and said, "My lady, may I have this dance?"  
  
Serenity delighted that Endymion had come said, "Why of course, Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
Endyion placed his hand on Serenity's waist and held Serenity's hand while Serenity placed one hand on his shoulder and took his other hand. The two followed the music and danced and awed the people watching them. The couple was oblivious to the crowds surrounding them. They only saw each other. Enjoying being together and having fun. They danced right out of the ballroom and into the garden outside. When they were alone together Serenity leaned over and kissed Endymion.   
  
"I'm so glad you came! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!" pouted Serenity.  
  
Enydmion reached out and took Serenity's hand, "I would have come even if the whole universe was falling apart."  
  
Serenity smiled and asked, "Really?"  
  
Endymion grabbed Serenity in a kiss and said, "Really."  
  
Serenity sat down on a bench and said, "My mother wanst to meet you. She said after the ball when everyone's gone. Is that all right?"  
  
Endymion nodded and said, "Of course it is."  
  
The two embraced each other and watched the stars twinkle in the sky for a while. When the music quieted down they went back inside the ballroom to find that it was nearly empty. This song was supposed to be the last song before the ball ended. Serenity and Endtmion danced one last time for the night and started walking towards Queen Serenity.  
  
Queen Serenity was waiting for them. She smiled when she saw the two together.   
  
"Ah, so this is the famous young man I've been hearing about," said Queen Serenity.  
  
"Yes, mother. This is Endymion," said Serenity.  
  
"And what noble family do you come from?" asked Queen Serenity.  
  
Serenity and Endymion looked at each other. Queen Serenity seeing the hesitation said gently, "Is there a problem?"  
  
Endymion looked at Queen Serenity straight in the eye. He bowed before her and said, "Queen Serenity. My name is Prince Endymion. I am the Prince of Earth. My wish is to be with your daughter forever. I love her and I hope you will accept me for the person I am and not what planet I come from."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled. This was exactly the type of man she wanted for her daughter. She stood up and placed her hands on Endymion's shoulders. She smiled warmly and said, "I am happy that you chose Serenity. Please feel free to come to the moon anytime you wish. But please do it covertly. I give you permission to enter the palace and be with Serenity. Nobody but the sailor scouts, the guardians, myself, and Serenity will know of you. So please act as though you were a Lunarian. The circumstances right now between us and the Earth People are not good."  
  
Endymion bowed saying, "Thank you very much. And um….my Generals seemed to have fallen for the scouts."  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and said, "Your Generals are welcome to visit. Now! I must make sure all our guests are gone. Please enjoy your stay. Good night, Serenity." Queen Serenity kissed Serenity's head and went into the palace.  
  
Serenity hugged Endymion saying, "This is perfect! Now you can come to the balls as often as you wish.You will come to visit right?"  
  
Endymion hugged Serenity back and looked in her eyes saying, "Absolutely."  
  
To make a long story short and to skip details that would be repeated a lot Endymion came to the balls often. But sometimes he couldn't come because he would be founf missing during the might causing a whole search in the palace. But he came as often as he could. The Generals came with Endymion but mostly stayed on Earth to make sure nobody would look for the Prince. This also happened on the moon when Serenity went to visit Endymion.   
  
But we can't forget about Beryl. Oh no. She was getting the Earth people a riled up and it made it difficult for both Serenity and Endymion.  
  
Beryl had not told the secret of the relationship. She riled up the Earth people telling them of the Lunarians and renewing their hatred for them. She told lies and anything to win them over. Then it was time to expose the secret. She told her fellow followers that Serenity was a bitch and that she was seducing their Prince. The Earth People immediately believed it. I mean, she's been working hard to make the hatred for the Lunarians strong so naturally, they believed her. When this got out the mob went to the palace to question the king and queen. The Generals were there and told them it was a lie. Finally the Generals were able to simmer down the mob and convince them that it was a lie and that Endymion was seeing someone but wanted to keep it private. The crowds somewhat abashed turned their attention onto Beryl. They stopped believing her but the hatred was still there.   
  
Lady Byul: I want to clear something up. It is said that the Moon Kingdom had balls every night. Which is true. I just want to let you all know that I can't write a ball scene every night for the story. I will just describe some balls like this one and maybe another.   
  
Oh yeah and when I say balls don't be a pervert and think about something else. I mean dancing and elegant parties. :0  
  
Angel: Review peoples! 


	9. One Last Dance?

Lady Byul: I've been noticing that my separaters aren't showing up. Do any of you authors who write fanfictions have this problem? My paragraphs are all squished together no matter how many times I space them out and they leave out my separaters ( ) when I upload a chapter. I use Microsoft Word and I've tried using Notepad too. Can anyone give me some help here? If you can please e-mail me at AngelEunhaByulaol.com or put it in your review. Thank you very much! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights and privileges belong to Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me!  
  
One Last Dance?  
  
After Prince Endymion and his Generals had come back to Earth it was pure chaos. Even Endymion had a hard time sneaking off to the Moon Kingdom. So he was forced to stay here on Earth . He made sure that Serenity and her friends didn't come to Earth because Beryl had caused quite a ruckus and it obviously wasn't safe for them to be on Earth. The Earth People were renewing their hatred for the Lunarians. And the rumors about Endymion meeting with the princess of the moon didn't exactly help the situation either. No matter how hard Endymion and the Generals tried the Earth people began to believe that Serenity was coming to Earth and that he was meeting her. Of course since Serenity was no longer coming to Earth, the people didn't have any proof for their accusation and started to doubt themselves. Still Endymion and Serenity's relationship was still on shaky grounds. The two lovers did not see each other very often as they used to so that it would prove that Endymion was not meeting Serenity. Endymion walked through the towns more often and was more determined to take more actions so that the people would see that their prince wouldn't even have enough time to meet a girl. However Beryl wasn't going to give up that easily and so she still said that Serenity was seducing Endymion and that she was using her femininistic wiles to blind Endymion from the truth. Which, of course, wasn't true.  
  
"Beryl, I can't wait any longer. It seems you can't convince the people very well," said Metalia as Beryl was kneeling before her.  
  
Beryl looked up and said, "The Prince and his Generals are trying to cover it up."  
  
"DO NOT GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSES!" shouted the evil being as she expanded and nearly touched Beryl.  
  
Beryl looked back at the ground and said nothing.  
  
"You say that the Prince and Generals have been trying to say that it was not true. Do the people believe this?" asked Metalia as she flickered.  
  
Beryl stood up and walked towards Metalia and said, "Yes, though it was difficult, they assured the people that Endymion was not meeting anyone. They even have him as busy as a bee working him to the death."  
  
"It seems that Endymion and the Generals have the most influence, besides the King and Queen. I will give you something Beryl. I want you to get this to the Generals. It is a special device that will let me confuse them and to make them your followers. If people can see that even the Generals are convinced then they will surely unearth the deep hatered they have. Then there will be a rebellion against the Moon Kingdom and you will be unstoppable. So, remember, the Generals must not be near Endymion while they're taking this. It is crucial that it seems that the Generals have betrayed the Prince and reveal that the Prince is a traitor. I'm sure you can do at least this, am I correct?" said Metalia as a small black pouch with a drawstring appeared in the outstretched hands of Beryl.  
  
Beryl tucked it beneath her dress, bowed, and said, "Of course. I will do anything you ask."  
  
Beryl turned around and was transported back to the surface of the Earth. She reached behind a bush nearby and pulled out a black cloak. She put it on and headed for the palace.  
  
Endymion sighed as he entered the palace. It had been a long day. He was grumbling to himself that this plan of looking busy and acting like a prince better work as he entered Eloysion. (A/N: I think that's how you spell it. I'm gunna have to go check again.) He saw Helios was praying so he waited and sat down on a cushion. When Helios had finished Endymion jumped up and walked quickly towards him. Endymion came behind Helios and said, "Helios, I need to speak with you. Come on."  
  
Helios placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder and said, "My Prince, you know that I cannot leave the shrine at all. I only left that one time because of the material we were talking about was forbidden I agreed. But I must stay here and you will have to tell me here. If you want privacy then I will send away the maids here."  
  
As he said this Helios waved away two maidens that were bowing at a distance. They saw his signal and immediately left the room. Helios gestured for Endymion to sit down and after making sure nobody else was in the room sat across from him. He laced his fingers together and said, "Now, what is the matter, my Prince?"  
  
Endymion had a hand on his chin and said, "It's about Serenity and me. I feel we're going to cause a lot of damage because of our relationship with each other. The people here are stirring and they are renewing their ill feelings towards the Moon Kingdom. There's this ball tonight. In the Moon Kingdom of course. And I'm not sure if I should go and risk Serenity's safety."  
  
Helios looked confused and said, "Serenity's safety? But my Prince, you are the one that will be in danger on the moon."  
  
Endymion nodded and said, "That's true. But the Lunarians are aware that there is something going on, on Earth. They don't know what it is since they are forbidden to be near Earth at all but if they found about our relationship then Serenity could be in a lot of trouble. Including her mother. A rebellion could rise and a whole war could break out."  
  
Helios concentrated very hard on Endymion's face. After a while he said, "And you want to ask me if it is all right for you to go to the Moon Kingdom tonight."  
  
Endymion smiled and said, "Yes, you're right. I wanted to know that. I need your advice. I feel Serenity and I should terminate any means of communication and just be away from each other for........a while."  
  
Helios stood up as Endymion followed the suit and said, "Well, my Prince. This is something you must figure out for yourself. I think the question is, how much do you love Princess Serenity?"  
  
Endymion closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and looked at Helios, "I guess you're right, Helios. I've got to go now, I have to keep up my 'reputation.' Good-bye."  
  
Endymion walked out the door closing it behind him. Helios went back to praying and saw a horrible vision. He started and stood up to relax. He looked at the ground as he said, "Good luck, my Prince."  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't come in. You have no authorization to be inside the castle. No slip no trip," said the guard as he barred the cloaked black figure.  
  
It had been ten minutes since Beryl had tried to enter the castle. Finally she brought out a hand from the inside of the cloak and placed her right index finger onto the man's forehead saying, "You will let me in and then you will go about your business. You will act as if nothing is wrong."  
  
The guard nodded in a daze. He stepped aside to let Beryl in. He stood in front of the gate and snapped back into reality. Thinking to himself, 'Nobody is allowed unless without a slip. Gotcha. Haven't seen anybody though.......'  
  
All four Generals were in a room waiting for Endymion to show up. Kunzite was standing up with one hand on his chin looking at the ground. Zoicite was lying on a couch and staring at the ceiling. Nephrite had both of his hands on the window and was looking out. Jedite was sitting down in a chair with both hands gripped tightly and his eyes closed. Nobody spoke. It was silent and there was tension in the air. Suddenly, the door opened and in came the prince. Kunzite looked up as the door opened. Nephrite turned and Jedite got out of his position. Zoicite didn't move but said, "Welcome Endymion."  
  
After everyone was settled Kunzite looked at the Prince and said, "Prince, I don't think you should go to that ball tonight. Or meet Princess Serenity for.......quite some time. None of us think it is a very good idea. Given the present circumstances."  
  
The other Generals looked at Endymion waiting for his reaction. They knew how attached he was to the princess but the people were really starting to be uncontrollable.  
  
"You mean, I can't go for a little while?" asked Endymion.  
  
Kunzite sighed. He went over to Endymion and placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Prince, you know the situation we're in, more than anyone. It's for the best."  
  
Endymion nodded and said, "Of course. I completely understand. I can't be rash. I have to be careful because not only is it my safety but Serenity's. If that's all then I have to go. I want to make sure mother and father are all right."  
  
Kunzite nodded and said, "Yes. I'm so glad that you understand, my Prince."  
  
Endymion tried to smile and said, "Well, of course. I cannot risk anything right now."  
  
And with these words he turned around and walked out of the door with regal air.  
  
After Endymion had made a quick visit to his parents he went to his room. He collapsed onto his bed. This was the first time he had lied to his Generals. Of course he had lied to them before as a little boy but that was over little things like candy and toys. They were his best friends when he was a little boy. He had grown up with them and trusted them with his life.  
  
Beryl had disguised herself as a chef. She had taken the real one and stowed him in a closet. After the food was prepared she got out her pouch and put it some midnight blue powder. She went out and served the four Generals. They all drank it and gave it back to her. Beryl quickly put the cups into the sink and said, "In a couple of hours, those fools will be under my control. Ahahahahaha! Now, to get the people ready........."  
  
Endymion opened one eye. He lay in bed listening to the sounds inside the castle. He got out of bed and threw on his sword. He put his ear to the door and listened to make sure if anyone was still awake. He opened the door and sneaked outside. He walked past the royal garden and into the forest. He concentrated and transported himself to the Moon Kingdom and his beloved.  
  
Endymion landed soundlessly onto the ground. He dusted himself off and started to head for the castle. While he was about to go in some guards started to shout. He looked around to see who they were shouting at and then realized that they were shouting at him.  
  
"YOU! WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted a guard.  
  
Endymion was surrounded by four guards. All had gleaming swords raised to attack. Endymion saw that these were the only four to see him. He jumped in the air and flipped over two. He kicked them and threw swords across the floor. He drew his own sword and unarmed the remaining two. He stunned all four of them and they lay unconscious at his feet. He quickly ran inside the palace less someone saw him.  
  
Serenity had not come into the ballroom. She had sent Kina to check if Endymion was here. She hadn't told Kina where he was from just his name and what he looked like. So far no luck. 'Well, I can't just stay here and wait. He might not come. It's been 4 hours already. He's probably not coming.'  
  
Serenity stood up and approached the ballroom. The announcer shouted, "Her royal highness, Princess Serenity!"  
  
Serenity walked down the stairs one arm sliding down the banister. She looked around quickly and saw that Endymion wasn't here and sighed. She continued down the stairs. She at the foot of the stairs and was about to go over to her mother when a hand caught hers and a voice said, "Good evening, Princess Serenity."  
  
Serenity saw Endymion standing before her. She smiled and said, "Good evening, Prince Endymion."  
  
They danced one song and went outside. Endymion began to tell Serenity how it wasn't safe for either of them to meet.  
  
"It was trouble for me to even come here. I want you to be safe Serenity and if that means not seeing each other for a while, I'm willing to do it. For you," said Endymion as he held Serenity's hands in his.  
  
"So, we won't be seeing each other anymore?" asked Serenity as she gripped Endymion's strong hand tighter.  
  
"A woman, Beryl saw us together. She's been telling all the people and they aren't too happy. Even my words aren't convincing them. Until I can sort this problem out." Said Endymion as he released Serenity's hands and looked away.  
  
Serenity eyes grew large. She took Endymion's hands gently and said, "I trust you Endymion. I place my life in your hands."  
  
Endymion smiled and kissed Serenity. The music for the last dance came on and Endymion stepped away with a hand outstretched. He smiled and said, "One last dance?"  
  
Serenity nodded and said, "Yes, one last dance."  
  
The two lovers danced outside and just thought about each other until the song ended. Endymion kissed Serenity. He was about say something when he heard a voice, "THERE HE IS!"  
  
The two turned and saw the guards from earlier. Endymion muttered, "Oh no."  
  
He pushed Serenity and said, "Go into the palace."  
  
Serenity held onto his arm and said, "Follow me!"  
  
The two ran into the caslte avoiding the ballroom. They went onto a balcony and hid there until the guards went away searching the other side fo the castle.  
  
Endymion and Serenity stood up. Endymion looked at Serenity and quickly kissed her saying, "I'll be back."  
  
He jumped from the balcony and landed gracefully onto the ground. He looked up saying, "You're mother knows I'm not an enemy. Don't worry."  
  
He ran away while the guards chased after him. He punched them all knocking them to the ground. He was about to transport back to Earth when he heard an awfully familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Prince! Going somewhere?" said Zoicite as he punched Endymion.  
  
Endymion shocked said, "Z-zoicite? Kunzite? Jedite and Nephrite? What are you doing here?"  
  
"That princess is not worthy of you, Endymion. She will never make you happy. She is a Lunarian," said Jedite as he attacked Endymion but missed because Endymion had dodged.  
  
Now Endymion was able to get a good look behind his so-called friends. Armies of soldier and people were here and they didn't look happy. All of them had weapons.  
  
'What is going on here?' thought Endymion. He fought off the soldiers trying to attack him. Screams were heard as the Lunarians came out of the ball and were attacked. Many tried to fight back and others used little magic they had. The Earth People came coming in huge groups. There seemed to be no end to them. He saw ahuge monster sucking up the Lunarians as they screamed in horror. He saw the sailor scouts trying to fight the monster but to no avail. Suddenly he heard a scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
He got up and held his sword tightly. He ran back towards the balcony. 'Serenity!' thought Endymion as he appeared at the scene.  
  
Serenity was standing in front of Beryl.  
  
"AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! You must be Queen Serenity's brat! Prepare to die!" said Beryl as she raised her staff and poised it to kill.  
  
A huge beam of dark energy shot out of the staff. It headed straight for Serenity as she stood in place frozen in terror.  
  
Endymion didn't hesitate he saw the attack and Serenity. One plus one equals two. It was simple. He smiled grimly and ran towards Serenity. He placed himself before her and took the deadly attack. The energy hit him and he fell to the ground.  
  
Serenity couldn't believe her eyes. She saw the energy hit Endymion and saw him fall.  
  
"ENDYMION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lady Byul: Heh heh, a cliffhanger! But I'm pretty sure everyone here know what happens next! But I'm still gunna write it.  
  
Angel: Just one more chapter! Than I can go on vacation! YES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FuzzyOnFire: Your welcome! Here's another chapter! Yeah, I think every SM fan knows the ending....now. --0 Oh well.  
  
Lady Byul: --0 Okay. Anyways! She is right! Just one more chapter! sniff It's so sad. All rightey! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE?! PRETTY PLEASE?????? 


	10. The Beginning

Lady Byul: Hey everyone! This is -----  
  
Angel: The last chapter!!!!!! Whoo-hoo!  
  
Lady Byul: And it seems one person is happy about it.  
  
Angel: After this I'm going on vacation! Go get your other muse!  
  
Lady Byul: ;;;; My, my, my. Someone is really happy. Okay, so enjoy the last chapter of "A Forbidden Love"!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights and privileges belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
######################  
  
The Beginning  
  
"NO! ENDYMION!" shouted Serenity as she shook Endymion. Tears formed in the princess' eyes as she saw the still figure in her arms. She buried her face in Enydmion's chest and started sobbing furiously.  
  
As Serenity was crying her eyes out she felt a hand touch her. She gasped and looked at Endymion. Endymion gave her a weak smile and said, "Seren- ity, you have to get to safety. You have to run."  
  
Serenity shook her head vigorously; tears showering her beloved with tears. "I can't leave you Endymion! I just can't! I'm sure if we get you to mother, she can help you. I can help you, I can—" She was interrupted by Endymion's hand caressing her cheek.  
  
He gave a weak laugh and said, "Serenity, you know as well as I do that I won't be able to make it to your mother."  
  
More tears fell from Serenity's eyes as she refused to face the fact that her Prince Charmin was dying. She couldn't believe that the love of her life was going to die. She just couldn't face it!  
  
"No Endymion! I'm sure we can help you. I can call the scouts and they'll help me and we can do something. I just can't let you die!" protested Serenity as she racked her brain for possibilities.  
  
Endymion held her hand and said, "Serenity, we all have to face death when it comes. I have loved you, I love you, and I will always love you; whether I be dead or alive. I will be there for you, in your heart."  
  
Serenity's face was etched with pure sorrow. She had never seen anybody die except for her father. And for the second time she was going to lose a man that she loved. Losing her father was hard but losing her beloved was torture. Her heart couldn't stand the pain. She closed her eyes willing everything to be normal, that everything was fine, that there was peace among all people.  
  
"Serenity, I don't think I have much time left. I'm very happy I met you. I love you, please remember that," said Endymion as he coughed.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes and said, "I love you too, Endymion."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, Endymion kissed back and draped one arm around her while the other caressed her cheek. They deepened the kiss and would've gone farther but Endymion grew weak and his arms fell to his side. He fell back onto the floor and looked at Serenity one more time and repeating, "I love you."  
  
Serenity saw Endymion breathe his last and saw him go still. She brought her hands to her face shaking her head, "No! Endymion! Wake up! Wake up! Please!" She looked at Endymion again and realized one thing. She couldn't live without him. She just couldn't. She couldn't lead a life knowing that the only person she would ever love would be him. He was her soul mate and there would be no other. She grabbed a sword nearby and lifeted it high in the air. She closed her eyes. She gripped the sword with both hands on the hilt and brought it down near her body. She felt the sharp point push itself through her body. She plunged it deeper to make sure that she would surely die. She gasped as the pain engulfed her. Her eyes fogged over in death. She fell on top of Endymion and the sword still in her body suddenly shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Queen Serenity had seen this all happen. Her only daughter and heir had killed herself.. "Serenity! No!" she cried as she rushed towards the two lying in an embrace of death. When she came upon them she saw that it was too late. She couldn't help them. 'I knew this relationship would end in tears,' thought Queen Serenity as she looked around. She saw all the fighting going on. She saw the sailor scouts fall one by one. All her soldiers were dead or mortally wounded. She saw that Beryl was still alive.  
  
"Ah! Queen Serenity! You will be next!" said Beryl as she raised her staff. She was knocked to the floor by the power of the crystal held in the Queen's hands. The Queen stared icily at Beryl and said, "I don't think so." She ran towards Metalia. She held the Silver Imperium Crystal above her head. A pink wand with a crescent appeared. The crystal fit perfectly in the crook of the crescent. With both hands she glared at Metalia and she shouted, "Silver Imperium Crystal Power!" (A/N: Not sure if these are the exact words but what the hell.)  
  
Pink streams of light shot out of the wand. They all headed straight for Metalia. The pink lights hit the evil being and started she to disappear.  
  
"Begone you wicked creature!" shouted Queen Serenity as she saw Beryl sucked right along with it. She turned towards the rest of the people. Many of them were manipulated and were not to blame. She used the last of her power and every Earth Person and Lunarian were trapped in bubbles. She sent them to Earth and said as she saw Serenity's bubble leaving, "Serenity, may you have a happy life in the future, for in the future lies hope and rebirth. Be happy my daughter...."  
  
Artemis and Luna were running around looking for the Queen. Everyone had been trapped in bubbles and were now leaving. They found Queen Serenity lying on a fallen pillar.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" they both shouted as they ran up to her.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled and said, "Artemis, Luna. I have sent everyone to Earth where they will begin their lives over. They will all be Earth People and will have no reason to be hate each other. However, I only sealed away Metalia and she will eventually break free. You will train my daughter and the scouts to defeat her for they won't have any memories of the Moon Kingdom and neither will you."  
  
"But Queen Serenity, "said Luna as she tried to ask more.  
  
"No buts Luna. I will use the last of my power to send you two to Earth. Train them well," said Queen Serenity and the two cats were encased in a bottle like coffin. Queen Serenity watched every last bubble and the two cats head for Earth. As the she saw that the two cats were out of sight her body shone very brightly. She sighed and her body turned into sparkles and she disappeared...........................  
  
ONE THOUSAND YEARS LATER..............................  
  
"SERENA! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" shouted Mrs.Tsukino as she held a frying pan with sizzling eggs.  
  
Serena jerked out of bed. She read the clock. Her eys widened and she shot into the bathroom. Cleaning sounds could be heard. Serena changed into her uniform and did her hair. She grabbed her bag and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a bagel and went out the door. A few seconds later she ran back into the house and grabbed her lunch bag yelling a hasty good-bye behind her.  
  
"Huff, huff, huff. Sorry I'm late, ma'am. I-"she was cut off by the teacher's sharp voice.  
  
"Serena, let's try to make it to school a little earlier, shall we?" said the female tutor as she handed out papers.  
  
Serena groaned seeing that it was a pop quiz. She glanced over at her friends. Lita was frowning and looking extremely annoyed. Ami on the other hand looked quite pleased and was already scribbling away. 'If I live through this and get a good grade I swear God that I will stop eating a lot!' she silently prayed.  
  
After school she was trying to beat Rei in a racing game at the arcade. She saw to her utter amazement that she had won. She miled and started braggin away.  
  
"Honestly Serena, do you have to brag? It get's quite annoying after a while," said Rei as she stared at Serena. But before Serena could retort a scream erupted out of nowhere. A man raced inside of the arcade and said, "There are these monsters outside. You have to escape."  
  
He collapsed onto the ground and fainted. Ami, Lita, Rei and Serena looked at each other. They nodded and ran out side.  
  
'MOON PRISM POWER!" shouted Serena as she transformed into Sailor Moon while the other girls followed the suit. They raced towards the place where the screaming was heard. They saw the demon sucking out people's energy.  
  
"MARS FIRE BLAST!" shouted Sailor Mars as her attack hit the energy-stealer head on. The demon stopped what it was doing and started to attack Mars. The scouts led the energy-stealer away to a place where there were no people. Then Ami shouted, "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"  
  
The bubbles formed amist and the energy stealer was blinded.  
  
"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" shouted Sailro Jupiter as her attack trapped the creature.  
  
"Finish it off, Sailor Moon," said Luna who had appeared.  
  
Sailor Moon did not needed to be told twice. She held her tiara and shouted, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"  
  
The energy-stealer disintergrated and the wind blew the remains away. The energy that was stolen returned to the people. The girls de-transformed and started to walk home. Luna was perched on Serena's shoulder and said, "So, I heard you had a pop quiz today. How'd ya do?"  
  
"See for yourself," Serena said as she lifted the paper out of her bag and showed it to Luna.  
  
Suddenly a deep voice said behind her, "Whoa! A zero! Do you have mush for brains? Maybe those 'cowtails' are tied too tight."  
  
Serena turned around and saw none other than Darien. She crumpled up the test and glared saying, "For your information, these (she brought her hands to her hair) are PIGtails! Pigtails!"  
  
Darien shrugged walking away saying, "Same thing to me. Those two animals are both smarter than you I bet."  
  
Serena threw the crumpled quiz at Darien and hit him square in the back of his head. He turned around rubbing the spot saying, "Ow! Whatcha do that for?"  
  
Serena stuck out her tongue saying, "You deserved it!"  
  
Darien turned and said, "Yeah, whatever. See ya around, meatball head!"  
  
Serena's hands balled into fists as she heard her nickname from the lips of the most annoying guy in the world. Her friends caught up with her and Rei said, "Well, one thing's for sure. You two were never in love in your past life. Not that you were anyone important in your past life Serena. Probably a maid."  
  
Serena whirled around and glared daggers at her friend. She crossed her arms and said, "Yeah, well, Darien and I were probably enemies! And Rei, you were probably the maid and I (here she got all wide-eyed and started spacing out) was a beautiful princess!"  
  
Rei smacked Serena with her bag and said, "Yeah right!"  
  
The two fought all the way to the Tsukino residence while the others laughed behind them. One more scout was to be discovered. And the face of Tuxedo Mask will be unmasked. So, you, the reader, think this is the end of the story? How very wrong. No my friend, this isn't the end, but the beginning of the adventures of the new teen superhero, Sailor Moon!  
  
THE END.............  
  
Lady Byul: It's over. And to think that out of all my fanfictions this is the first one to be completed!  
  
Angel: Yeah, shows how lazy you are.  
  
Lady Byul: ;;; Yeah.......anyway! Here are the review thank yous!  
  
Smgirl825: Thank you for the review! So, just put html format after the file?  
  
FuzzyOnFire: Yeah, it is sad, but I don't think I did it right! TT I'm afraid of messing up! LOL. Yup, Beryl is one nasty...person.  
  
SunMei-of-Wu: Thanks...........you're reading......finally..........I hope you read the rest!  
  
Jyinxe: Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you love it! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Jennyroseangel: Another reviewer! Thanks for your review! I feel so happy! LOL.  
  
Lady Byul: Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reviewing and for those of you who did read my story and didn't review thanx for reading anyway! Well, this is good-bye until my next fanfic! Lady Byul signing off! 


End file.
